Along for the Ride
by SummerRain200
Summary: Clary's sister, Carrie was getting married and everything is about her..as usual. Clary was the invisible child. She meets Jace after he saves her and they begin to fall in love. But, there's just one problem that they never saw coming: Carrie was getting married to Jace's older brother. Will Clary finally ask for what she wants or will she let Carrie get what she wants? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a Mortal Instruments story. Please be gentle**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

"You look gorgeous, Carrie!" my mother exclaimed. Carrie's wedding was going to be held in a few months. She was my sister, and as it seems, the only child in the family. I was invisible to them. They never paid attention to me, no matter what. I was treated as a maid, nothing more. One time, when Carrie and I were at the park, I twisted and broke my leg and Carrie got a splinter. My parents weren't even worried about me. They went to Carrie and took her to the nurse. A stranger took me to the hospital. My parents said that I was ungrateful, and that they loved me just as much as they loved Carrie. That was bull.

For instance, Carrie was five years older than I was, and they never made her work. But, I had to work in a diner every summer and in the school year, I had to work in a bookstore in Williamsburg, and I live in Brooklyn. Carrie lived a luxurious life. My parents spoiled her beyond saving. Carrie got to go on all the amazing school field trips and proms, I was left at home to scrub and clean.

"Clary, will you return these to the racks?" my mother asked. She didn't wait for me to answer. She just pushed the dresses in my hand and began complimenting Carrie on how beautiful she looked. She was beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair, the blonde being inherited from my father's side and luminous green eyes from my mother's side. I, on the other hand, had carroty red hair, green eyes and freckles. Carrie was the cheerleading captain, I was the school bookworm. I returned the dresses to their racks and walked out the store. My parents didn't even notice. I walked down the street to the subway. Perhaps, if luck was with me, I could catch the next train to Williamsburg. Luke's bookstore wasn't very popular but he had plans of moving it to Brooklyn. In the meantime, he'd been the selling the second-hand books he got to make money. I walked faster and I reached the subway. I stood close to the tracks, like the others and waited for the train. There weren't much people around. Just a group of really good-looking teenagers and a few older citizens. I ducked my head down so no one would notice, like I always did. The train halted. The doors opened. A few people stepped out. I stepped in, and so did, the group of teenagers. There were no available seats, so I just stood and hanged on. The teenagers did the same. They were almost alike; except one had blonde hair and the other two had black hair. They must have been related in some way. But it was the blonde that I was focused on. He had strange butterscotch colored eyes; they must be contacts. He was the most handsome guy I ever saw. He must have caught me staring and he looked up and winked at me. I looked away. The train ride was a blur, and soon, I was in Williamsburg, walking to Luke's bookstore. The bad thing was that to get there, I had to go through the slums, where muggers often preyed on people like me, people who were short like me, was more like it. I gripped my bag tighter. A filthy guy approached me.

"S'cuse me, miss," His speech was slurred and his breath smelled like booze. I gave a fake smile, trying to cover up the nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled. He had a gap in the middle of his front teeth.

"Can I get some money?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any," I said, and tried to walk on. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the nails digging in. I gave a yelp of pain and tried to yank it back.

"Just give me the money kid!" he yelled. I tried to move away but his grip was too strong. I stepped on his foot as hard as I could. He gave a yelp of surprise but his grip did not loosen. If anything, it just went even tighter than before.

"You little bitch!" he said, cursing low under his breath. I screamed for help, but it was immediately cut off as he jammed his other hand in my mouth and pushed me against the wall. I squirmed, trying to move my legs, and clearly failing. Suddenly, the man was off me and was being tackled by someone. It was the blonde boy from the bus. After a while, my attacker passed out. The blonde boy went closer.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"I almost got mugged; do you think I'm okay?" I said. The guy smirks, and takes off the jacket that I didn't even know he was wearing, and puts it around me.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale," he said.

"Clary, Clary Morgenstern," I replied, "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming, where were you going anyway?" he asked. I hesitated before replying.

"I'm on my way to my friend, Luke," I said. He nodded.

"I'll take you there. Can't get you mugged again," he said and offered his hand. I didn't take it.

"I'm fine from here, thank you," I said, and moved to the direction of Luke's. Jace kept up with me.

"Yeah, Red, you were doing amazing," he said, clearly sneering.

"Thanks, Blondie," I said and walked faster. He kept up.

"Please leave me alone," I asked and saw that I was close to Luke' house. I had to admit that I was enjoying myself. No guy has ever really done this to me before, but I knew this wouldn't last. I arrived at Luke's and opened the door.

"Bye, Red," he said. I was pissed by his arrogance but he wasn't bad. Maybe, we could be friends. Notice the 'maybe' in the sentence.

"Bye, Blondie," I said and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**So, first chapter, and please tell me if I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to continue the story. Shout outs to: writersloversreader, Physalie00, rainbows-sprinkles-demons, Abzstar101, Ashleylee987, Ilookonthebrightside, SoftballChick101 and all the guests.**

* * *

_**Jace's POV**_

The door slammed in my face. I stood at the porch, dumbfounded. No girl has ever done that to me before. That is no girl until today. I was a ladies' man, which meant that every girl who saw me practically fell in love with me. I found that every girl was the same. They all wanted the same things, though they always showed it in different ways. But this girl, Clary, was totally different. I walked back to the subway, where Isabelle and Alec were waiting for me. Isabelle saw me first. She pointed me out.

"Jace! Where the hell have you been? We're supposed to be in New York right now for your brother's suit fittings!" Isabelle said, clearly freaking out. My brother, Joshua was getting married in a few months. I didn't know the girl, in fact, no one did. He said that it was a surprise and that no one in the girl's family knew who he was either.

"And I'm missing my date with Magnus," Alec pointed out. Alec was gay. I didn't care but a lot of people did. I didn't really see the big deal. So what if he's gay? It's not like he chose to be who he was, he was born that way. He met Magnus some time ago, and they were really into each other, so they dated. No surprise there. We waited for the train, and all I could think about was Clary.

* * *

_**Clary's POV (Sometime later)**_

I served dinner to the table. Today, I cooked some steak, mashed potatoes and a vegetable salad. Carrie wouldn't stop talking about her fiancé. The entire family didn't know him, in fact no one did. She said that it was a surprise. Tomorrow, we were going to meet her fiancé. She said that his name was Joshua or something like that. I didn't care.

"So, like, he's so good-looking and..." Blah, blah, blah, I thought. I went to the kitchen to get my privacy. Carrie dropped her fork. I heard it. I heard the metal clink against the wooden floor.

"Oh, Clary, get that fork for me, Now!" she demanded. I walked calmly into the dining room. My parents stared at me, like I was the most ungrateful child on earth. I calmly picked up the fork and lodged right in between her fingers. It stuck to the table.

"Here you are," I said, and went into my room and locked the door. My parents were already coming up the stairs, hurtling insults at me. I paid them no notice, and grabbed my blue, paint-splotched bag pack and grabbed a few of my favorite shirts and pairs of jeans. Then, I grabbed a couple books, my laptop, a toothbrush and my purple and red IPod. It used to be Carrie's but when the new IPod came out, she just gave it to me. Stupid, spoiled bitch. She never knew how lucky she was. I grabbed my spare key, threw on an old jeans and shirt and climbed out of the window. I put on my IPod and put the headphones to my ears, turning the music up to the highest volume possible, and walked to the direction of Simon's house. He and I have been friends since we were little kids. I listened to the song.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I walked faster. The weather seemed colder. Simon's apartment was within view. He practically lived alone because his parents always went on business trips. I felt sorry for him, but not seeing your parents was much better than them ignoring you. I walked so fast, I was practically running. I bumped into a boy. My headphones flew out my ear.

"Sorry! I'm such a klutz. I…." The boy held up one hand.

"You know, Red, we keep bumping into each other like this," the boy said. I froze. The arrogant tone said it all. I squinted. Yep, it was him.

"Ugh, Blondie! I take it back. You deserve to be hit," I said and picked up my IPod. There was a different song playing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said and stomped to the direction of Simon's house. Jace followed me, keeping by my side, not saying anything. I tried to ignore him, but he wasn't making it very easy. I can sense him beside me; smell the sweet scent that just irradiated out of him.

"Is there any chance you'll leave me alone?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' loudly.

"Really, I just want to be alone," I said, angrily. It wasn't a lie. I did want to be alone. He looked at me.

"Are you serious or sarcastic?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked. I decided to tune his presence out and listen to the song that was playing. Simon's house was right in front. I climbed the stairs and took my spare key and jiggled the lock until I heard it click. I opened the door.

"Red," he said. I shut the door. I sat on the couch and opened the TV. I stayed here so often that Simon didn't care if I was here. I flipped through the channels, until I settled for Beauty and the Beast. An hour or so later, someone knocked on the door. I opened it. Jace was there.

"What are you still doing here!?" I asked, furious.

"Sorry for calling you Red, Red" he said. I looked at him.

"Can we just be friends?" he asked, again. An awkward silence followed.

"If I say we can, will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Probably," he said. I sighed.

"Yes, we can be friends," I said.

"Okay, bye…Clary," he said, waving.

"Bye….Jace," I said back and closed the door. Guess we could be friends after all.

* * *

**The second chapter is a little boring, but I tried to make it longer. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so um I know I haven't updated in a while so here is the third chapter. Shout outs to: Neko-Chan2604, CannibalDuckwithanAxe, Abzstar101, PinkBeatles, rcs17, JanieJaniceJones, divergentdinosaur and all the guests. So Chapter 3!**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

Everything was set for a perfect day of doing nothing. My parents and Carrie were all going to the beach for a week. Carrie decided that we were going to meet her fiancé for their big family reunion on Monday. That meant six more days before finding out who was the guy who put up with Carrie's brat attitude. Oh joy. I woke up at nine o'clock, which was a luxury that came rarely. I usually woke up at four in the morning to cook the breakfast and what not. I threw on a jeans shorts and a sleeveless red top. This used to be Carrie's summer clothes when she was my age. Someone rang the doorbell again and again, obviously irritated. I opened the door. It was my friend, Maia.

"What the fuck are you doing at home?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Come on; let's go to Taki's," she said, and grabbed my hand before I could say anything. Taki's was a small Brooklyn style diner a few blocks away from my house. It was close to the shopping part of Brooklyn, and it was the best diner in the world. Maia worked there on school nights and I worked there at summer when business wasn't slow. Today it was. There were only a few people in the diner today, and only one waitress worked. I studied the menu, although I already knew everything they were selling.

"Clary, guess what?" Maia said, sounding excited.

"What?" I said, suspiciously.

"Jordan asked me out! You wouldn't believe how happy I was and….." she broke off suddenly, and narrowed her eyes at someone at the back of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Clary, someone is staring at you," I turned around and locked eyes with the familiar stranger with butterscotch eyes and a lazy, arrogant smile. It was Jace. He seemed to know I was looking at him, and his smile grew wider. He made a small hand gesture that said, _Can you come here a second?_

"Does he mean you?" Maia asked. But I wasn't listening. For some reason, I wanted to talk to Jace.

"I'll be right back," I heard myself saying, and moved to Jace's table. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked. Jace looked up.

"Sit with me, Re… Clary?" he asked. I nodded, looking like a slow rabbit. I sat down.

"I didn't know you came here," he said, sounding surprised.

"Well, I do," I said.

"Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," he said. The only waitress, Kaelie went to our table.

"Hi, what are you having?" she said with a charming smile.

"I'll have what she's having," Jace said, pointing at me. Kaelie reluctantly turned to me.

"Coconut pancakes and Mocha coffee," I said, and Jace nodded. Kaelie wobbled off with her heels. I grabbed my IPod from my pocket, and plugged the earphones in. I clicked it on a random song.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

By now, I saw two teens making their way over to Jace's table. They were the same teens he was travelling with the other day. The boy sat next to me. I boosted the volume up as loud as I could get it, and stared through the window.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

"So who's the girl?" the boy asked. I turned down the volume enough so I could hear what they were saying.

"Yeah, Jace, who is the girl?" the girl asked.

"The girl has a name and it is Clary," I said before Jace could reply and I took off my headphones. I looked over at Maia's table, and she was there with Jordan and Simon. Simon looked at me, while Maia and Jordan were whispering. Probably about me.

"Well, nice to meet you, Clary. My name is Alec," the boy said, and I nodded.

"And I'm Isabelle," the girl said. I nodded back at her.

"Can I leave now, Blondie?" I asked irritably, looking at Jace.

"I thought we established that we were friends, Red," he said.

"Well, if you start calling me Red again, I'll call you Blondie, Blondie," I said and got out. Alec had already got up to let me pass. I went back to where Maia was.

"You have been holding out on me! Who's that?" Maia asked, looking excited.

"No one of great importance, goodbye," I said, and walked out.

"Order up!" I heard Kaelie say. I walked to the bookstore, determined to look for a book to pass the time. I went through the Classic Section. I picked up two Charles Dickens: A Tale of Two Cities and Bleak House. I went to the cashier and she cashed it out. I went to sit next to the plush, ruby red couches on the corner of the room.

"Hey, mind if I grab a seat?" a voice asked.

"Whatever, Jace," I said, looking up at him. Jace smiled and sat next to me. He showed me the book he was reading, a book I knew all too well.

"Anne of Green Gables?" I said, looking at him. He smiled.

"You've read it?" he asked.

"It's my favorite," I said, looking at him. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Mine too,"

* * *

**Okay, chapter 3. The songs Clary were listening to were: Begin Again by Taylor Swift and Distance by Cristina Perri. I'll try to update in a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I haven't updated in a while, because my computer always shuts down on me, and it has to have a problem every week, and I can't get a new computer because my parents are really cheap and I have all these tests and stuff. So, shout outs to the following authors who reviewed on the last chapter: unscenced, GreenLeaves145, Neko-Chan2604, CannibalDuckwithanAxe4, Ashleylee987, MVresidentreader123, Peighton Cook and all the amazing guests. Here is chapter four.**

* * *

_**One Week Later (Clary's POV)**_

"Oh, that's not true," I said, and threw a crumpled paper at Jace.

"Yes, it is. A Tale of Two Cities was horrible and stupid. I mean, shouldn't Sydney just let Darnay die and then have Luce?" Jace reasoned, making wide gestures with his hands to emphasize his point. I looked at him. After that day in the bookstore, we'd fallen into a routine. I'd wake up at ten in the morning, and I'd take a shower, and change into some clothes, and meet him at Taki's. We would stay there for a while, at least until lunch, and then we'd take a drive around New York in his Volvo, until six, where I had to go home to cook dinner for Carrie and my parents. Apparently, the family reunion couldn't happen, and they'd need to make plans for another reunion. They were so busy, that they had to go out of state at times, and they'd only make it in time for dinner. They always left early in the morning, and then, grab some breakfast at a food chain somewhere. Sometimes, Jace would go in the house, and we'd watch a horror flick on TV. Yet another thing we had in common. I checked my watch.

"Hey, it's five thirty, so I gotta get home now," I said.

"Come on, I was going to show you this place. It has the best food," he said.

"Better than Taki's?" I asked, disbelievingly. No food was better than Taki's.

"No, but very close," he said.

"Fine, but I gotta be home by six," I said. He nodded. We walked to his car, talking about music. I got in, and he started the car. He turned on the engine.

"You choose the CD," he said.

"I prefer radio," I said. He put it on radio, and put on some station that played oldies. After a minute or two of driving, he said,

"There it is," he said, and pointed to a small, pleasant looking diner with a nice, neat sign that said Stardust. He parked his car in one of the parking spaces, and motioned me out. The diner was clearly having a slow day, as we got to order without waiting too long.

"Okay, let's see…. I'm gonna have three beef cheeseburgers, two orders of cheesy curly fries, six slices of apple pie, three box of donuts and three mocha ice-coffees, oh and a strawberry shake " he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to eat all that, for lunch?" I asked, my voice sounding several octaves higher than usual with incredulity.

"No, course not, they're for Alec and Max and me and Izzy," he said, and I nodded.

"How about you, miss?" the waitress said in a polite, welcoming tone.

"I'll have a beef cheeseburger, an order of cheesy curly fries and a mocha ice-coffee… and a slice of apple pie," I said the last one after some deliberation. The waitress whose name tag proclaimed her as Trina smiled, and hobbled off to give our order to the chef. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I grabbed it and hit the answer button.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said, and I heard my mom's voice on the phone.

"Clary, where are you? We came back early. We're outside the house, and we forgot our spare key inside, and the house is locked. Can you come over here?" my mom said. Her question sounded like a command.

"Mom, I'm in a diner with Ja….. I mean, with a friend. I'm coming. I just need to get my order," I said. My mother sighed to the phone.

"Alright honey, just hurry," she said. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I need to go," I said, and Jace nodded.

"Want me to drop you?" he asked politely.

"No!" I said too quickly, my voice sounding harsh in my ears and Jace drew back, hurt.

"I mean, my parents are really mad, so I won't want them to take their anger on you," I reasoned, and he nodded. Our order came out, and I took up mine, and waved goodbye at him. He looked at me, and I smiled back, but he didn't return it. I looked away, and walked home. I looked back only once, before I turned around, put on my hoodie and walked in the pouring rain.

* * *

_**Ten Hours Later**_

It was night time, and everyone was sleeping, except me. I couldn't forget what happened that day at Stardust. I grabbed my phone after some deliberation and texted.

_Hey, Jace, Um I'm sorry bout today._

I sent it, and after waiting for two hours, I got a reply.

_It's cool, Clary. I know you have a lot in your plate._

_Really? Anyway I want to make it up to you, if you want. Clary _

I replied.

_Sure thing. How about going to the beach on Saturday with me and my brother, Joshua? Your family could come too. Jace_

_No, thanks. I'd rather not. Carrie hates the beach. Clary_

_O..kay, how about the library tomorrow at six? Jace_

_I have to go to Luke's to work tomorrow from six to nine. Sorry. Clary_

_God! What the hell! It's like you're avoiding me! How about we go to some bookstores and a couple of music stores? You pick the time. Jace_

_I don't know…. Clary_

_Oh, come on, really? Okay, how about we add dinner and a movie on Tuesday? They have a movie special. Jace_

_Is that a date? Clary_

_If that will make you say yes, then yes. It is. Jace_

_O…..kay, sure I guess. But on Saturday at ten. Clary_

_Cool, you got it. See you for our date on Saturday, which is tomorrow might I add. Sweet Dreams. Jace_

I smiled, put down my phone, and got in the sheets of my bed. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hey, so bye, have a nice Thursday and I'll update on Thursday next week. Please review, favorite and follow, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of Earth, I have returned to you to send this message: Chapter 5 is here! Shout outs to these awesome reviewers, oh and I hope CannibalDuckWithAnAxe4 feels better, now shout outs to: unscenced, Neko-Chan2604, rcs17, MIgirl923, lessa1596, CannibalDuckWithAnAxe4, Soaking In The Reign, Peighton Cook, cocomalumeja and all those amazing guests. Now, let's proceed to the chapter, which I have still been trying (and failing) to make longer.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of screaming and shouting. Not the very best way to start the morning, but this was a family tradition. A very annoying family tradition. I showered and got dressed. I didn't have to cook breakfast on Saturdays because my parents and Carrie would always head out to the beach, and leave me home. I tied my hair up, and slowly came down the stairs. I caught part of the people's conversation.

"…..just think that I'm going to drop everything and go to the beach with you! I mean, I just can't! I have my wedding to think about, Vanessa. For God's sakes, you are so selfish, you know that?! And I am so freaking sick and tired of… Oh Clary," she said. I gave her a brief nod, before I headed to the coffeemaker and brewed some coffee. I grabbed a frozen mini pizza from the fridge and popped it in the oven. Finally, Carrie ended her long argument with her trademark, "Ugh, just Fucking Screw You" This was Carrie's place. No matter what argument, Carrie always had the last word. Always.

"What's going on?" I asked, absently. I instantly regretted it. Once you got Carrie talking, she'd babble on for a whole hour. So I rather unsuccessfully tried to tune out Carrie's constant blabbing about her friend, Vanessa and how selfish she was and how much Vanessa didn't fucking care what she was feeling. The telephone began ringing, interrupting Carrie midrant and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, this Clary?" the voice asked. Jace. My heart skipped a beat or maybe two.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ready for our date?" he said, his voice light and teasing.

"Maybe," I said, "But I gotta go. Meet you at Taki's," I said again, and hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked. I considered telling her who he was, but then thought better of it. It would be better if she didn't know.

"Oh, nothing," I said, making my voice sound almost bored, and dismissing, the way she did when she was bored and tired of a boy during her teenager years or when she didn't want me to know who she was talking to. Carrie bit her lip. Yep, she definitely got a taste of her own medicine. An awkward silence followed, before she nodded slowly. The microwave dinged to signify the end of the timer, and I glanced at it, before making my way to the coffeemaker, which had long finished brewing my coffee. I took two mugs, poured the coffee, and poured honey on Carrie's cup, just the way she liked it and pushed the cup to her. I took out the pizzas, and put three in a tissue, and gave it to her. I walked out to the porch, sat on one of the chairs, and sipped my coffee slowly, as the world went on.

* * *

_**That Night at 12 (Clary's POV)**_

You know, on a normal first date, a guy would pick up a girl and talk to her parents politely and be nice to her pets, and then he'd take her to the movies and watch a Romance or a Comedy or maybe a Romantic Comedy movie. He'd pay the popcorn bill, and top it off with a kiss to end a perfect night. Well, that isn't exactly how tonight went. First of all, Jace came in my house when my parents were throwing a surprise Early Bachelorette Party for Carrie, and they thought he was Carrie, so when everyone yelled surprise, this was proceeded with my mother almost knocking Jace unconscious with my dad's golf club, thinking he was a very eccentric robber. After that, Jace had to stay for cake and ice cream after I told my mom that he was a friend of mine. By the time we escaped, the movies were closed and we had nowhere to go, so Jace took me to his room, which was in the basement to watch Dracula in black and white on his TV. After that, instead of eating popcorn, we stole three buckets of Ben and Jerry Coffee Coffee Buzz Buzz, Cheesecake Brownie and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream from his neighbor, Mrs. Darlington, who had buckets of ice cream due to several failed relationships. We barely escaped getting scratched alive by her 45 cats (and counting), and were now eating the ice-cream off, with the broken tips of forks. Jace ran out of spoons. We had to mix the different flavors of ice cream in Jace's new Chemistry Mixing Bowl that his little cousin, Max hid in his room. Yep, definitely not a girl's idea of a first date. But hey, who said you had to do it the traditional way?

"You know, this isn't exactly the most ideal of dates," I said, eating ice cream off the bowl.

"Well, it was fun," he said, mixing more ice cream into his bowl. We'd stolen some milk and cookies in his parents' pantry a few minutes ago, and we were now proceeding to make our own kind of ice cream.

"Mmmm," I said, playing with a stray piece of cookie on the bowl. Jace laughed and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nothing," he said. The TV was showing a Romance now. I think the name was Something Borrowed, or something. I took the remote and turned the TV off. I spied a book on his bed, and I picked it up.

"Charles Dickens or Jane Austen?" I said, absently, running my hands along the smooth, velvet like cover of his book.

"Austen," he said, "You?"

"Austen," I said. I felt a warm breath tickling my face. I looked up, and I met Jace's butterscotch eyes. Suddenly and without warning, Jace took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, and put my arms around his neck. I never imagined that my first kiss could be like this. So desperate and hungry and longing. It was if time had stopped, and nothing mattered. Nothing mattered but Jace and me and this sweet passion that was both gentle and rough at the same time. I tasted sweet, delicious things on his lips, teasing me, as my breath caught. The kissing continued until Jace slowly slipped his hands to my hips…..

"Oh My God, Jace Herondale! Please don't shoot a porno under the same roof as me!"

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Tune in for the next update, maybe tomorrow, if you guys want, or maybe next week Friday. Bye, and have a good night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, everyone. First of all, shout outs to: Neko-Chan2604, lessa1567, MandyHerondale4, unscenced, rcs17, The Big E, Soaking In The Reign, .lover.512, Peighton Cook, I-like-fandoms-a-lot, Blue Cinder, cocomalumeja and all the guests. Okay, so some of you guessed who the person was, and you all were very close. This is in Clary's POV. Let us see who this person is:**

* * *

"Oh My God, Jace Herondale! Please don't shoot a porno under the same roof as me!" the voice said. Jace and I immediately broke apart as if our touch burned. I blushed crimson. I turned and saw the source of the voice. It was the same girl I saw with Jace that first time in the train. It was Isabelle.

"Isabelle," Jace said, sounding annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to visit you, because I lost my Mp3 in your brother's room, and then I thought I should go talk to you, and then, here you are. I think I'm scarred for life," Isabelle said, sounding upset. I visually unfroze.

"Um, I think I'm going to go," I stammered, and grabbed my bag. I ran out of his house, and after getting some distance, I stopped running. As if Fate was against me, it began raining. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Really?" I said, staring up at the dark night sky. I stare at the sky for a minute, before I cast down my eyes to the pavement, feeling like an idiot. My phone vibrated as I received a text message. It was Carrie.

_Hey, you need to come home. We need to talk._

I could almost hear her preening, curious tone. I sighed, and walked, my hair and clothing soaked with water, like I had been swimming in it. Suddenly, I heard the beep of a car in the distance. It took my eyes to adjust and see a Toyota Corolla coming to a halt beside me. A figure came out of it, holding a black umbrella to shelter him from the rain. I squinted my eyes, before seeing a boy. I could make out some black hair, and a bit of blue eyes. Oh joy. All that was missing was thunder and lightning. The boy came to a stop in front of me, and I could barely make out any of his facial features.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. I shot him a look that said, _D'ya think I'm okay?_

"Um," he said, "Well, I guess you aren't because you're in the rain, so….um, do you want a drop home?" he asked, putting his hand through his hair.

"I don't really know you," I said, knowing wariness had crept into my voice. I wouldn't be surprised if he got freaked out, and decided to leave me in the rain.

"Oh yeah," the boy stammered, blushing deep red. It was obvious he didn't have this sort of experience. But then again, I didn't either.

"I'm, um Alec, and you are Jace's girlfriend, Clary, right?" he said. I squinted closer, wiping my eyes as I did so, in order to see him more clearly. Yes, his face was taking shape now, and I could distinctly see more facial features. Yep, I definitely knew him.

"Um, not sure about the girlfriend part, but yeah, I know Jace, and yeah, a ride home would be nice," I said. He nodded, and offered his jacket to me. I took it gratefully. I was just about to get in the car when I heard a voice.

"Clary, wait up!" It was Jace, obviously. I turned to him, or at least, where I thought he was. The rain was making it almost impossible to see anything. Jace said something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What?!" I asked, when I heard him say a few words, "I can't hear you!" The rain stopped, so I gave Alec his jacket and waved at Jace. I texted him on his phone, saying that I'd see him tomorrow. I only walked a couple blocks, when a very familiar Volvo beeped its horn, causing me to give a yelp. It was Jace, of course.

"Clary, are you okay?" he said.

"Yes," I said, as I dusted the back of my jeans. It was still dark, and so the Volvo headlights was blinding. I put my hand over my eyes.

"Come in," he said. If this had been two weeks ago, I'd say No way in Hell, but this wasn't two weeks ago, so I got in without a word, and popped in a CD, one that I'd burned for him. We sat in the car in silence, until he parked in front of my house. I had my hand on the door, and I opened my mouth.

"Um, so," I said, awkwardly, "About today…., Um…. I," I didn't get to finish, as Jace took my face in his hands, and started kissing me, hard. My hand immediately dropped out of the door handle, and went to be buried in his blonde locks. His lips tasted sweet, and his breath was cool. We clung to each other, and I got that feeling again. The one where I felt like nothing mattered, nothing but me and Jace, nothing but this moment. My hands made their way to Jace's shirt, and he pulled away quickly, only to take it off himself. He kissed me again, and he took off my jacket. His hands undoing the buttons of my shirt as fast as he could. He took it off and our hands began to wander in each other's bodies, exploring. _Knock, Knock_. At first, I didn't hear the noise. _Knock Knock_. There it was again. I pulled away, and Jace looked at me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. Jace looked at me again. _Knock Knock_. This time, Jace nodded. Then, I saw someone knocking on Jace's window. I pointed to his window, and then, I realize I was only wearing a bra in the top half of my body. I made a run for my shirt, and I buttoned it up. Jace winded down the window.

"Yes?" his voice sounded a bit cranky, like a bear coming out of hibernation.

"Um, that's my sister over there," Shit. I am so dead.

* * *

**I know I took a long time to update, but as per usual, laptop problems. So, I'm going to Margarita tomorrow! I'm so happy! Anyway, the next update is: I don't know, by a week probably. By the way, Happy Belated Clockwork Princess Day! Better late than never! Bye! Have a good Thursday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, everyone! It's time for chapter 7! But first, some credit is due to the following reviewers: Blue Cinder, .Moon, darkbloodynightmare38, Soaking In The Reign, Peighton Cook, cocomalumeja, The Big E, booklover1598, imstillthinkin, GreenLeaves145, RockandRollsuperstar and all the guests. Here is chapter 7.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I sat down in the family room, feeling like a criminal awaiting judgment. Jace was sitting beside me. Carrie's eyes studied Jace like a hawk, and I could tell Jace was squirming like a bug under my sister's microscopic gaze. Carrie was standing by the doorway, examining Jace, her face as smug as a cat after having the cream. I could tell that she was enjoying herself.

"Well, Clary, I don't know what to say," she said, sounding disappointed. I sighed. This is also one of Carrie's favorite games: Duplicity.

"Well, you could start with the whole _oh,_ _I am so disappointed with you, and what have I done wrong?_ Thing, and then give me a sex talk, and the horrible consequences of it, but I'm sure you don't want to go through all that trouble on me, and besides, you are not my mother," I said, refusing to take the bait. Her eyes darkened with anger. I felt Jace vibrate, and I know that he was suppressing laughter.

"This is very horrible behavior! You don't do those things in a car! It is very rude!" Carrie shouted. I let out a dark laugh.

"So you think me kissing in cars is rude, but you don't think running off to Vegas, getting married to a male stripper, have sex in a car with two other people and then, almost get pregnant, if not for Simon finding you, before the guy…" Carrie had somehow gotten right in front of me, and slapped me in my face, cutting me off. I boldly looked at her face, although I could still feel the sting of the slap. I could still feel Jace beside me, keeping quiet. Smart move.

"Clary, don't you dare talk about me like that!" Carrie said, hotly. I got up from the sofa.

"Why? Because it's true!? Never Mind, I shouldn't hold it against you because you already changed!" I said, sarcastically, and marched out of the front door. I walked like that for a couple of minutes, before Jace spoke.

"You could stay at my place, if you like. My brother won't mind one bit," Jace said. I only nodded. Jace took me back to his car, and we drove off. I looked out the window, watching the image of my so-called home grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Jace got out of the car, and was immediately assaulted by Isabelle and Alec, who shouted about how they were so worried about him. I looked out at the trees surrounding his house, trying to let them get a private moment.

"Clary?" I turned.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"Meet my brother, Joshua," he said, gesturing to a boy with blonde hair. But where Jace's eyes were golden, his eyes were a dark green, like a green tourmaline. He smiled, and I felt my heart leap a bit with surprise. He looked just like Jace, save for the eyes, that is.

"Hi, pleasure to finally meet Jace's girlfriend. I'm Joshua Herondale, ma'am, pleased to meet'ya," he said in a Texan accent, so _Herondale_, sounded more like _Erendale._

"Um, okay, I'm Clary," I said. He put out his hand, and I shook it. There was a ring on his finger.

"You're engaged?" I asked, eying his ring. It would have been something that Carrie would pick.

"Yeah, going on five months now. I have to wait three months longer before I marry my girl," he said, his voice filled with love. I smiled. I felt Jace's hands around me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Carrlianne," he said. _Carrlianne?_ I thought, _I know that name from somewhere….. It sounds awfully close to….._ I shook my head.

"Oh, Jace, so this is your girlfriend," Said a voice.

"Magnus!" Alec said, and ran right past me. I heard kissing noises. I turned to see a rather handsome and young looking Asian man with odd yellow and green eyes, like a cat. But what drew most of my attention were his clothes. They were, in the least….very interesting. He wore rainbow leather pants, and a glitterized shirt of fluorescent colors and boots to match. He wore rings in each finger, and each nail was painted with some sort of vibrant glittered nail polish.

"That is Alec's boyfriend, Magnus," Jace said.

"I realized," I replied. Jace smiled at me, and put his hands around me. I smiled. Okay, this night was going a lot weirder than I thought.

"So, um, can I stay here?" I asked, looking at Joshua.

"Sure, darlin' But why?" he asked.

"Family issues," I said. He nodded, as if he understood. Jace took my hand, and lead me to his room.

"I'll sleep on the inflatable bed thing, you can sleep on my bed," he said, and I smiled. I got onto his bed, which smelled of soap and Jace, and listened to my Mp3, to help me with sleep.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I faded into a dream world.

* * *

_I was standing on a cliff, with the wind whipping my hair. And then, I was in the beach, where there was a fog building. There was a boy in the distance, coming towards me, walking slowly. He walked carefully, as if the floor was made of glass. I looked down, and saw that the floor was made of glass. I was wearing a long dress, and it was white, like a wedding dress. The boy did not stop walking, and he was wearing a tux. He stopped in front of me, and grinned, a glint of mischief in his smile._

_"Hello, dear sister. I have finally found you,"_

* * *

**There you go, chapter 7. I hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, people. It's time to read chapter 8 of Along for the Ride. But first, shout outs to: GreenLeaves145, RockandRollsuperstar, cocomalumeja, The Big E, GryffindorbyHeart7, Soaking In The Reign, booklover159, Neko-chan2604, heroherondaletotheresuce, missy1234567890, kadee son 12345, Peighton Cook, Nerdchic and all the guests. All is in Clary's POV.**

* * *

_I was standing on a cliff, with the wind whipping my hair. And then, I was in the beach, where there was a fog building. There was a boy in the distance, coming towards me, walking slowly. He walked carefully, as if the floor was made of glass. I looked down, and saw that the floor was made of glass. I was wearing a long dress, and it was white, like a wedding dress. The boy did not stop walking, and he was wearing a tux. He stopped in front of me, and grinned, a glint of mischief in his smile._

_"Hello, dear sister. I have finally found you,"_

* * *

I awoke with a start, knocking over a few pillows. Jace stirred, but didn't open his eyes. I breathed in and out. It was all just a dream, but if it was a dream, why did it feel so real? I tried to shake the feeling of the dream away, and I went to Jace's cupboard, where he had a snack stash of chocolate bars and chips. I smiled and picked up a Snickers Bar. It wasn't exactly breakfast extraordinaire, but it would do.

"Hey," a scratchy morning voice said. It was Jace, who had awoken from his sleep, "Morning, what are you doing?" he asked. I waved my chocolate bar at him.

"Just getting breakfast," I said, within my mouthful of chocolate.

"That's your breakfast?" he asked, already sitting up from his 'bed'

"Yeah, well, I didn't think it would be very polite if I stole in the kitchen, and stole food like a burglar," I replied, looking at him. Jace laughed.

"You're welcome to our food anytime," he said, before picking me up. I gave a yelp of surprise.

"Jace, put me down!" I screamed, fighting to get down, but that was futile. Jace was much stronger than I was.

"Alright, Clary Morgenstern," Jace said, and put me down. I looked at him.

"That's not really my name, you know: It's Clary Fray," I said.

"So, why didn't you tell me so before?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"I don't really know why," I admitted. Jace raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question it.

"Come on, you get to eat breakfast with the Herondales," Jace said, sounding superior. I went downstairs with him, holding hands. Downstairs, seated on the living room were Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Joshua who were eating breakfast from plates on their laps. Plates of food were on the counter. I grabbed a plate, and Jace did too. I took three pancakes, which were coconut, and chocolate chip, an omelet and a couple of sausages. I then sat on the couch, where Joshua was. Jace sat on the next side, and I sat in the middle, eating my breakfast.

"I got us juice," Jace said, pointing to a cup of orange juice.

"But there's only one cup," I said. Jace smiled.

"That's why we get to share," he said. I laughed.

"Um guys, can you shut up? We're trying to watch this new soap opera," Isabelle said.

"Ugh, really? Another one of those things?" Jace asked. Isabelle nodded. Jace turned to me.

"Wanna go to my room?" he asked. I nodded, and we grabbed our plates, and went to his room. There, we watched Paranormal Activity 4 while eating breakfast. I smiled, and leaned my head in Jace's shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring. Joshua said that he and Carrlianne would be over for a date at the house.

"Have you ever seen her?" I asked, looking at Jace.

"Seen who?" he asked, looking at me. We were lying together on the couch in the living room, watching a horror flick on the Science Fiction Channel.

"Carrlianne," I replied. Jace shook his head.

"No, No one from the house has ever seen her, and the wedding is in four months," Jace said.

"Oh," I said, and looked at the time, "We should go eat lunch," I said. Jace laughed.

"With what? No one cooks around here. We just eat takeout," he replied. I turned to him.

"So, then, where did that breakfast come from?" I asked.

"Joshua orders from Taki's," he said.

"Well, then. I think it's time for you to taste homemade food," I said. I got up and went to the kitchen.

I poked around the fridge, looking for the ingredients I needed to make lunch. Jace stood at the kitchen doorway, just watching. I found the potatoes, washed and peeled it and wrapped it in foil.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, not looking up as I set the timer in the microwave.

"They went shopping. They'll be back at an hour or so," he said.

"Okay," I said, and grabbed meat from the freezer. I left it out to defrost, while I washed some vegetables for the green salad. I grabbed two boxes of Mac and Cheese, and boiled the macaroni in a pot. I finished chopping the vegetables, so I put them in a pot, and mixed them, before placing on the counter. I placed a plate on top of it, to keep it from spoiling. I continued working, and when I was finished, I ended up with a steak, mashed potatoes, mashed potatoes and a green salad. I also took to baking. I let Jace eat a piece of the steak.

"You can really cook," he said, chewing the meat, and finishing it within seconds. The door opens, and in came Isabelle and the rest of the house's residents.

"Ugh, Izzy, next time I'll think twice before I go…..Hey, something smells good," Alec said. The rest of them nodded.

"That's Clary, she's making us ….." Jace trailed off. I walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Jace…" I trailed off as I saw a girl with Joshua. That girl had curly blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Carrie?" I said.

"Clary?" she said, at the same time.

* * *

**Hey, people! It's me! Well, see you next update. I must go and read a book. In the meantime, please check out the scary stories I placed on my profile. I shall put more if you like. Goodbye, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! It is time for another chapter of Along for The Ride! Shout outs first to: kadee son 12345, rcs17, MIgirl923, booklover1598, My-Username-Sucks14, Blue Cinder, The Big E, cocomalumeja, AnnabethandPercyJackson17, Whosaidblondescan'tread, Cnopps, Peighton Cook and all the guests. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Carrie?" I said.

"Clary?" she said, at the same time. Joshua glanced between the two of us.

"You know each other?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Yes, Joshua. This is my sister," I said, my voice sounding dull and flat. Joshua looked shocked. I turned to Jace, who was wearing a mask of horror. At first, I could not comprehend the look, until everything hit me like a tidal wave. _Joshua is getting married to Carrie, so that meant that Jace and I were going to be brother and sister-in-law. _My knees felt like jelly. Isabelle and Alec both shared looks of sympathy. But most of all, Carrie's eyes glittered with evil glee. _Hateful Hag_. I would have insulted her, but right now, my brain was a puddle of mush. _Oh my God, Jace and I are going to be brother and sister, _played over and over in my head.

"Carrie," I said in an eerily cold voice, "Let's go home," Carrie looked almost shocked, but quickly threw her head back and said yes. She said goodbye to Joshua, and told Jace she expected to see him soon. Jace only nodded. As soon as we arrived home, we went to the living room, where my parents were.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Carrie turned to me.

"Tell you what?" she said, playing dumb. I struggled to keep my voice neutral.

"That Jace was his brother," I said. My parents' attention was immediately perked up.

"What's going on here?" my mom said. My dad's face was impassive. It always is.

"I don't know, mom," Carrie fibbed. My mother immediately believed her.

"You don't know?" I said, losing my cool. I was seeing red.

"Clary," my mom said, sharply.

"What do you mean you fucking don't know?!" I shouted.

"Clarissa, don't use that language and listen to me," my mother said sharply. I glared at her, as she spoke. I was sick and tired of this. And today was the last straw. I felt myself slowly slipping, tethering on the edge….. until I snapped.

"No mom, you listen!" I said, interrupting her.

"All my life, you made me feel so useless. You never took care of me. Carrie always came first. It's like she's the only daughter in this fucking shit hole of a family! And I'm sick and tired of having to put up with this load of crap for sixteen fucking whole years! Everything is all about Carrie! And I'm fucking treated like I'm a maid, not even a girl! So mom, you know what! Don't worry about me, cause I'm fucking leaving this hell-hole, and I'm not coming back! I'm fucking tired of this shit!" I shouted, before stomping upstairs to get my stuff. I packed clothes and shoes in my bag. I put in other stuff too, like books and music and things I'd need. I grabbed my piggy bank, which was full of money, and put it in the bag too. Tears were already streaming down like a constant river on my face, but I tried to push them back, to be strong. I sat back down on my bed, just calming myself down. Someone knocked on my door.

"Clary?" It was my dad.

"I'm not interested," I said, coldly. He opened the door. He didn't look angry. He came inside my room.

"I know that I can never talk you out of leaving, but… I never wanted to marry your mom, you know," he said. I looked at him. Where was he going with this?

"I know that this wasn't exactly what you expected, but… my parents forced me to marry her, but I was in love with another woman. I want you to have this," he said, and gave me a necklace. It was beautiful, with a heart shaped violet amethyst in the middle, connected to a gold chain. I put it on.

"Go now," he said, "And do what you want. I won't stop you," he said, and kissed my forehead, before he got up and left. I touched the necklace tentatively, before I grabbed my bag with renewed passion, and marched downstairs. My mom immediately got up, her look of shock mirroring Carrie's.

"Goodbye," I said, and marched out the front door, finally for once in my life, totally free.

* * *

I rang the door bell again, tapping my foot on the ground. My spare key to Simon's house wasn't working. He must have changed the lock.

"Simon! Get your skinny little ass down here!" I said. There was some scuffling from the other end of the door, before a head peeked out the door. It was a head with black hair and black eyes.

"Isabelle?" I said.

"Clary?" Simon's voice floated from the living room. Simon had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Simon? What are you and Isabelle doing together?" I said, sitting in the living room, right across Simon.

"Well, Clary, there was some stuff I didn't tell you before. Isabelle and I sort of know each other," he said.

"I don't….. wait…. Are you saying that you and Isabelle are dating?" I asked, sounding incredulous. Of course, I was still depressed over the Carrie thing but right now, this had me completely shocked.

"Well, yeah, that's the general idea," he said. I nodded.

"I'm going to be staying here for some time," I said warily.

"Why? Oh, right, Isabelle told me about…..you know," he said. I nodded before I got up and marched up the room I usually used. I put my stuff down on the corner of the bed. I sighed, before finally, for the first time in my life, I allowed myself to cry until sleep caught up with me.

* * *

_The wind felt like ice in my skin. Mist began to pool all over, making it very hard to see. I narrowed my eyes, and saw a figure in the distance. I looked to see that the mist had faded, and I was in a beautiful manor, wearing a deep violet dress. There were people all over, dancing. I saw a girl with black hair. Isabelle, I thought, but then when the woman turned, I saw that it was not Isabelle, but rather, a woman who looked a lot like Isabelle._ _I turned immediately, and kept moving. Then, in the middle of the floor, was a man dancing with a woman. The man had blonde hair that looked like white, and black eyes. He wore an expensive tux. The woman he danced with had red hair. She turned. I clamped my mouth. The face of the woman… was one I knew very well. It was the face I saw when I looked at my reflection in the mirror._

"_Hello, dear sister,"_

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.** **I left you with another cliffy! People who have read my drabble, Tell Me A Story.** **If you want a sequel, vote on the poll on my profile. See you next week Friday!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, People! Shout outs first: Whosaidblondescan'tread, kadee son 12345, dreams009 or cocomalumeja, rcs17, booklover1598, MTCR'1-MR2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, The Big E, Peighton Cook, StarLights145, MoonDust19 and all the guests.**

* * *

_The wind felt like ice in my skin. Mist began to pool all over, making it very hard to see. I narrowed my eyes, and saw a figure in the distance. I looked to see that the mist had faded, and I was in a beautiful manor, wearing a deep violet dress. There were people all over, dancing. I saw a girl with black hair. Isabelle, I thought, but then when the woman turned, I saw that it was not Isabelle, but rather, a woman who looked a lot like Isabelle. I turned immediately, and kept moving. Then, in the middle of the floor, was a man dancing with a woman. The man had blonde hair that looked like white, and black eyes. He wore an expensive tux. The woman he danced with had red hair. She turned. I clamped my mouth. The face of the woman… was one I knew very well. It was the face I saw when I looked at my reflection in the mirror._

_"Hello, dear sister," I turned to see the same boy from my previous dream._

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. I had the same dream again. I sighed. The numbers 2:50 glared at me on the alarm clock. Jace would be awake; he always was. I took out my phone, and texted him. I waited. No answer. I sighed again. Of course, he didn't want to talk to me.

* * *

_**Maia's POV (Two weeks later)**_

Clary looked like a dead shell. Well, she looked normal on the outside, but I knew something was bothering her. She just wasn't like herself lately. She never wanted to go out, or do anything with us. Of course, I did know all about what happened with Jace, but Clary had always been the one who was reluctant to open up, who kept her heart trapped in a box, and refused to open it.

"Hey, Simon?" I said, looking up at Simon with his new girlfriend, Isabelle.

"Yeah?" he asked. Jordan and I were double dating with Simon and Isabelle today at Taki's. Isabelle drank a smoothie of honey and strawberries, eating chocolate shortbreads with the other hand.

"Have you ever seen Clary?" I asked.

"She's staying over at my old apartment downtown," he replied.

"And, Jace is really distant lately. I mean he doesn't talk to us anymore," Isabelle said. I nodded, and after a moment's thought, I said

"Why don't we go to Pandemonium tonight? We could take Clary," Everyone seemed to be excited about the idea.

"Yeah, I could bring Alec and Magnus," Isabelle said.

"It's a deal. We'll meet each other at ten. Raphael would let us in," Simon said. We ate again, and then, Isabelle said that she'd convince Clary to go. I sighed, and got in Jordan's car.

* * *

_**Clary's POV (around 8pm)**_

I listened to the song, as the knock came on the door, resonating through the apartment. I sighed, and opened the door. Isabelle stood there, in an outfit that screamed 'Party'

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me now!" she said, and shut the door behind her, carrying a bag that looked heavy. She dragged me into the room, and demanded me to take a shower. I willingly complied, although I wasn't quite exactly sure where she was going with this. As soon as I was done, I was showered in cosmetics and dresses. In the end, I wore a pink bustier shirt that showed my lack of boobs, and a black mini-skirt, topped off by a black leather jacket, and pink boots. Isabelle smiled, proud of her work.

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight, no questions asked," she said, and before I could reply, she dragged me with her downstairs, only pausing for me to lock the door, before pushing me into Simon's car.

* * *

The neon lights glared at me as I walked with Si and Izzy up to the front. One of the guards, Raphael had a thing for Isabelle and he let us in with no hesitations. I ended up sitting at the bar alone, while the two danced at the floor, colored smoke puffing now and then, as lights played all over the club. I didn't order anything, just sat at the bar and looked at my friends dancing in pairs. I missed Jace. I thought of him constantly, and I couldn't seem to stop. I went outside to get some air. No one was out, save for a few drunks hobbling out of the door. I went to the back, where I could be alone. I leaned on the wall casually, enjoying the nighttime view.

"Hey, beautiful," a soft irritating do-me trying to be seductive voice, smelling of cigarettes, booze and Double mint gum said. I flinched.

"Leave me alone," I said, and got up to move to somewhere more public, somewhere preferably far far away. The boy grabs my hand, clearly drunk.

"Where you going, sugar?" the boy said. I tried to yank my arm back, but he was just too strong.

"Let me go!" I yelped, and tried to move, but the guy grabs me and forces me up the wall. I try my best to kick him, or do something, but he had me pinned like a butterfly on a dartboard. Then, someone pulls him off me. It's a boy, but it wasn't Jace. It was a boy I'd never seen before, but he had white blonde hair, and black eyes. I felt a pang of memory shoot through me, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. The guy-my savior- beats the other one, and throws him on the side, rendering him unconscious.

"You okay, there?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," I said, and moved out of the wall, wanting to go inside again.

"My name's Jonathan, by the way, Jonathan Morgenstern," he said. I laughed out loud. The guy looked confused.

"Something funny?" he said. I laughed again.

"No just that I used to call myself Clarissa Morgenstern all through fifth grade. I'm Clary Fray, by the way," I said, and shook his outstretched hand. He smiled.

"What were you doing out here so late?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just having a bad night is all," I said. He laughed. His laugh sounded rich, but no the way Jace's sounded. Jace's was like sweet honey dripping off a spoon….. get a hold of yourself, I thought.

"Amen to that, sister," he said, raising his hands, making a mocking hallelujah praise. I laughed again. The boy didn't sound so bad. I walked in the club, with him, talking about basically anything. We parted ways as we entered the club, him claiming that he needed to go find his friend, who was probably drunk. I smiled, and waved at him. I went to the bar again, where I talked with a cute boy named Sebastian, who apparently was dragged to the club too by his cousin. I smiled now, as I turned nonchalantly to see my friends. I got up, and was about to go to Maia, when I stopped dead. There was Jace, with his godlike looks, making out at the corner of the club, with a black haired girl. He stopped and looked up, and our eyes locked and held, his butterscotch orbs filled with horror, as the song in the background reached to an accelerating crescendo.

* * *

**Dum-dum-dum. Cliffy! Sorry for updating a little late, I had a babysitting job to do. So, now it's time to comment! See you next update which could be oh tomorrow or Tuesday or next week Friday or Saturday. And also, I've finished reading This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen. It was amazing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, people! It's chapter 11! I couldn't update yesterday, because I had some typing problems. I'm back now! Anyway, shout outs to: Whosaidblondescan'tread, booklover1598, dreams009 or cocomalumeja, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, Neko-Chan2604, StarLights145, MoonDust19, SnowQueen135, Blue Cinder and all the guests. Also, I have changed my name from PurpleHearts200 to SummerRain200. Anyway, let's dig in to the chapter!**

* * *

I was the first to look away, as I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I walked as calmly as I could back to the bar. I stared down at the floor, remembering what Simon had said, that to stop crying, you should focus on something. After a while, the urge to cry disappeared, replaced by a burning anger. How could he, I thought. How could he get over me so easily? I hated thinking like this, like I was some kind of child, whining that another kid got ice cream and I didn't. I breathed in and out, and I looked up from the ground. I could tell that I didn't look like I was about to cry. I sighed, until someone touched my shoulder. I turned to see a black haired boy, with dark eyes, so dark that the brown looked almost black. He had a slightly too big nose, but despite that, he still looked cute.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him.

"Hi," I replied, looking at him. The boy reminded me a lot of a little puppy, as he smiled, friendlier this time, less cautious.

"Um, hi, um, I'm Sebastian Verlac," he said.

"I'm Clary Fray," I said, and shook his hand. He smiled again, gaining more confidence this time.

"So, I guess, um, I haven't seen you here before," he said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I've never been here before," I said. He looked shocked. I guess he expected me to be turned off by now. I wasn't.

"Well, I haven't been here much either. My cousin, Aline just forced me," he said. I laughed. We talked after a while, drinking, but not flirting, before I finally got up.

"You wanna dance?" I asked. By now, form the corner of my eye, Jace and the girl was dancing. Sebastian looked happy, and took my hand, like a squirrel diving for a peanut.

"Sure," he said, and we both went into the floor. I got lost in the dancing, the pounding music, and the lights on the floor. It was like an adrenaline rush, only I wasn't aware of anything. I wondered if this was how it felt like, or because there was something I desperately wanted to forget. Jace. He was still there. I could tell. He was watching her, and the thought made her giggle. Being my brother, I thought. I smiled and kissed Sebastian. He was shocked, but he kissed her back.

"Let's get out of here," I whisper, and Sebastian reciprocated, giving in.

* * *

In the end, Sebastian and I ended up making out in one of the old storage rooms. By now, I was pretty sober, seeing as I hadn't drunken as much as Sebastian had, but I still kissed him, trying to get lost in the kiss, but I couldn't. It was Jace that I thought about, comparing his silky blonde locks to Sebastian's straight black hair. I tried not to think about Jace, but I somehow couldn't forget him. _He's moved on, You need to move on too,_ I thought over and over again. And then, someone grabs Sebastian off of me. I heard some noises, indicating a fight. I heard someone insult Sebastian. It was Jace.

"Jace! You pretentious asshat! Get off him!" I shouted, finally unfreezing. I finally manage to separates Sebastian and Jace, with Jace struggling, under her grip.

"Clary! He was trying to have sex with you for crying out loud!" he shouted.

"Sebastian, why don't you get home? I'll call you tomorrow," Sebastian said yes, and I kissed him on the cheek, before he left.

"And you, Jace! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I shouted.

"Saving your ass from getting raped!" he replied.

"I wasn't getting raped! For your information, I wanted to kiss him!" I said, angrily. How dare he try to manage my life!

"No you weren't!" he shouted back.

"Yes, I was! Who gave you the fucking right to manage my life, for God's sake!"

"Clary, you're going to be my sister soon! I'm supposed to do this!" His words cut me like a knife.

"No you don't have to do one shit! I'm perfectly capable of…" I was cut off, by Isabelle and Alec opening the door.

"Hey, guys, are you okay? Did we interrupt anything?" Alec said.

"Actually.." I cut Jace off.

"No, we're done here. Bye," I said, and stomped out. Jace did the same. Alec looked taken aback. I felt guilty for talking to him like that, but at the moment, it couldn't be helped. I made a mental note to apologize to him later. I walked the other way, trying to put as much distance between me and Jace as possible.

* * *

I walked angrily to my apartment, where I opened the door, closed it and locked it. I took a shower, changed into my own clothes, and spent the rest of the night reading. I tried my best to avoid all the Classics, fearing that it would remind me of Jace. I grabbed my sketchpad after reading Simon's copy of The Lord of The Rings. I began to draw and draw, and when I was done, I stared at the picture I made. It was a city, with glass like houses, glowing in the sun, with a beautiful crystalline river, and lush meadows filled with flowers and trees. Idris, I thought. I felt an aching sense of loss, although I didn't know what exactly I had lost. I touched the drawing gently, before writing on the corner _Idris, Home. _I fell asleep on the couch, music blaring on the background, as if it were lulling me to sleep. For once, my dreams consisted of Jace, and not the people that I had seen before in my most recent dreams.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Speaking of which, I am now on Twitter! Follow me at Jenny20015. I know, you don't want to, but, I attached my fanfiction account to my profile. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can see that some of you couldn't guess what I had planned for this chapter. Well, now your wait is over. I've written chapter 12. But, first shout outs to: MoonDust198, StarLights145, Soaking In The Reign, SnowQueen135, booklover1598, ****LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, PhoenixFeathers246, . , dreams009 or cocomalumeja, Neko-chan2604 and all the guests. Enjoy. It's in Clary's POV as always, and 1 week after the incident.**

* * *

I sat down on one of the restaurant's seat, trying to be comfortable. It didn't help that Jace was here either. I firmly dedicated myself to staring down at my plate of food. Today, our two families: The Frays and The Herondales were formally meeting. My mother seemed to have a most intriguing conversation with Celine Herondale, as they'd been talking for quite a long while. It was around lunchtime, but I felt like it was nighttime. My father, on the other hand, seemed as uncomfortable as I was, talking formally when asked questions and sounded blunt and asked for suggestions. He kept giving Celine weird looks that were downright confusing when she and her husband weren't looking. I mean, yes, Celine Herondale was a beautiful woman with blond hair like Jace's and brown eyes. Not to mention that she and dad were the same age. I noticed that Celine's eyes were like Jace's around the edges, but the color was nothing alike. I also noticed that at times, Stephen Herondale cast glances at my father, and me. I kept my head bent as low as I could. Carrie and Joshua were laughing with each other with something. Jace….. was to say in the least ignoring me.

"So, Clary," Stephen Herondale said, and I looked up to find his blue eyes staring at me. Jace sat just across me, sitting next to his father, who was at his left. Everyone continued their conversations, and no one paid attention except Jace and I. My dad was slightly curious, but didn't stare.

"I heard about yours and Jace's encounter at Pandemonium," he said. Jace and I immediately looked at each other, before looking away. Stephen observed the incident with curiosity and amusement.

"Isabelle said that you too were angry with each other. Why?" he asked. I felt inclined to tell him it was none of his business, but held my tongue. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jace beat me to it.

"I was saving her from…" I cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Jace had been stubborn on the fact that Sebastian had attempted to rape me, even when I tried to tell him that it wasn't the case.

"You weren't saving me, Jace. I was having a lovely time all by myself, when you had to come in and…." I was cut off.

"The guy was trying to…."

"No, he wasn't, Jace. I wanted to…."

"Clary, he wanted to…"

"Who gave you the right to my love life in the first place, Blondie?" I asked, finally losing my temper. Stephen watched this exchange with undisguised amusement. The comment shut Jace up. I sighed, and slumped back into my chair. Celine and my mother were still talking, my dad was watching me weirdly and Carrie and Joshua was still lovey-dovey. I got up.

"I have to go, mom. I'm not feeling so good," I said. My mom nodded and sent me away with a flick of her hand. I walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

I walked down the street as I looked down at the Out-of-Print books I'd gotten from the bookstore Maia worked in. Maia had been too lazy to sell them, so she'd just give me the books for a dollar or two. I sighed. I was about to hail a taxi, when I saw a familiar boy walking down the street. He stopped as he saw me, before moving to me cautiously.

"Hey, Sebastian, I'm really sorry about that night," I said. Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, I get it. I mean, my sis gives me hell for dating too," I blushed. He thought Jace was my brother.

"Oh, where's your sister?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. Then, a very familiar Volvo parked in front of me. Sebastian let out a low whistle. The whistle died on his lips as the window rolled down. The driver was an infuriating blonde haired boy with unmistakable butterscotch eyes.

"Hey, Clary," he said, before flashing Sebastian a dark look that said 'Get the hell away from her' Sebastian muttered something under his breath about having to go, before he scampered off.

"Get in," he said. I shook my head.

"No way in Hell," I said. He looked at me.

"GET…. IN …. THE ….. CAR… NOW," he said, his voice enunciating every word. I crossed my arms.

"NO," I said. Two can play this game. He made a noise of impatience, before he got out of the car.

"Get in the car, Clary, before I drag you in," he said. I thought about this for a while, before I walked away from him angrily. Then, rain fell in torrents. I glared angrily at the sky, before I walked again.

"Clary!" I ignored him. He shouted my name a few times, before he shouted,

"Red!" I turned around and glared at him.

"What, Blondie!?" I asked.

"Get in the car," I sighed, before I moved to the direction of the car.

* * *

Jace dropped me in my apartment, and he helped me with my bag inside, parking his car in the parking lot. I was about to close the door, when he put his foot out to catch the door before it could close.

"Wait," he said. I opened the door, motioning him to come in. He did. I shut the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"About Sebastian…." He said. I gave him a look.

"Jace, we've been over this. Sebastian didn't try to rape me. We were just kissing," I said, feeling the routine words slip through my mouth.

"God, Clary. He was just about to strip your clothes off for God's sake," he said. I shouted at him, and he shouted back. We argued with each other, one thing after the other.

"Why, Jace!? Why do you keep pushing me away!? If there's anything I've…" Jace cut me off.

"It's not you. It's us. Our family…"

"Our family? You mean, Carrie and Joshua? Jace, that's not…" Jace cut me off, looking at me.

"They didn't tell you? I thought that.." he trailed off, looking shocked.

"Tell me what Jace?" I asked. He exhaled a breath, as if he were going to deliver bad news.

"I'm your brother, Clary. My mom, Celine, she had an affair with your dad, John Fray. She told everyone that week when I went to Pandemonium. She….."

"Does my dad know about this?" I asked. He nodded grimly.

"Your parents knew. Mom said that John got her pregnant with me, but he had to get married to your mom, Cathy," he said. I was suddenly reminded of my father's words. _I know that I can never talk you out of leaving, but… I never wanted to marry your mom, you know._ _I know that this wasn't exactly what you expected, but… my parents forced me to marry her, but I was in love with another woman. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. The world spun, and I clutched on the chair for support. Jace was my biological brother.

"Clary?" Jace asked, as he seated me on the chair. I regained myself, and looked at him. At the same time, he put his lips on mine, and kissed me.

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

I sat down on one of Taki's tables, stirring my coffee with a small spoon. I watched the coffee spin, before I drank from the cup. Then, a man walks to my table. He had blonde hair that looked like white and black eyes. He had a young face, and he was holding a small box.

"Are you Simon?" he asked. I nodded cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan. I heard that you were Clary's friend?" he asked. I nodded.

"Do you know where I can contact her, because she dropped this," he said, and opened the box to reveal a necklace with beautiful purple heart amethyst in the middle, connected to a gold chain.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I gave you a nice long one. Any comments?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I have updated! First shout outs to: vampchick09, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, PatchTobiasandJace4ever, luvmusic87, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, MandyHerondale4, dreams009 or cocomalumeja, StarLights145, MoonDust198, PhoenixFeathers246, SnowQueen135, Neko-chan2604, booklover1598, dbzchichifan, The Big E, thedauntlessshadowhunter and all the guests. Read On.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I stiffened, shocked, before I succumbed to his kiss. A small voice in the back of my head told me this was wrong, that he was my brother, but I couldn't pull away. All I could think about was Jace, the sweet taste on his lips, the scent that seemed to irradiate off of him. Then, the voice got louder, and I hastily pulled away from him. Jace's eyes were wide, open, startled… and hurt. I fought the urge to touch his face.

"Jace, we can't," I said, looking away. Jace held my hand.

"Clary, I love you. I really love you," he said. I shook my head.

"Jace, we can't," The words felt like knives in my tongue.

"Clary," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but we can't," I said, as I got up and headed for the door. I closed the door, and started running. Tears fell from my cheeks, and I punched the elevator. I sighed, and wiped my cheeks. I walked out of the door, and went out into the street. I sighed, and then, I looked down at the street, avoiding everyone's eyes. Then, I bumped into someone and I felt the impact as I went down.

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar voice said. I looked up to see a boy with white-blonde hair and black eyes.

"Jonathan," I said.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him, "I've been looking for you," he said, and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully. I dusted the back of my jeans.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled, gently.

"I know a great place a few streets away. You wanna come?" he asked. I nodded.

* * *

We sat down on one of the private tables in a small bistro-themed diner called Billy's Bistro. The waitress -whose name was apparently Patty- looked at Jonathan. Wait no, she _checked Jonathan out_ was the better description without taking a glance at me.

"So, what are you having today?"Her question was more directed to Jonathan. I mean, yes, Jonathan was good-looking but that wasn't an excuse to ignore people. I kept my head bent down on the menu.

"Just two cheeseburgers and a strawberry shake with honey for her, and water for me," he said, and Patty left, but not after shooting me a dark look. I looked at Jonathan.

"So, why were you looking for me?" I asked. His face lit up in recognition, like someone remembering a crucial detail. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box and gave it to me.

"Open it," he said. I opened the box and saw a purple amethyst necklace with a gold chain.

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

"So, have you told her yet?" Isabelle asked. He turned to her naked figure on the bed.

"About what?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"That we're fuck-buddies," she replied. I gave her a look. Yes, it was true. Isabelle and I are fuck-buddies. I only told Clary that Isabelle and I were serious because I knew she'd be mad at me and give me a speech about sleeping with people I don't love. I shook my head at Isabelle. She'd come by a few hours ago, after I'd gotten home from Taki's and given Jonathan Clary's address.

"No," I said. Isabelle got up from the bed quickly, and picked up her underwear. I got up.

"I gotta go," she said, and kissed my cheek.

"Bye," I said, and she went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I stared at the necklace in the box. Memories came flooding back. The party, Isabelle putting the necklace on my neck, Jace. I picked up delicately, before putting it on.

"How did you find it?" I asked.

"It fell off your neck during your encounter with the drunken guy. I tried to give it to you, but I couldn't find you," he said. I nodded slowly. He sat back down.

"You know, you remind me of my mom," he said. I looked at him.

"Oh, really. Where is she?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I never really met her. I just knew her based on how dad would talk about her," he said. I nodded slowly.

"How come you never met her?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"My dad said that they died in a car accident," he said.

* * *

_**Alec's POV**_

Magnus flopped down on the couch.

"So, you brought me here to look at old albums?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but I need to find this picture for Mom," I said. Magnus laughed, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Fine, I'll help you," he said. I smiled, and opened the first page. Most of the pictures were of mom in her teenage years, and I could make out some familiar faces.

"Wait, is that Jace?" Magnus said, pointing at a boy that looked very similar to Jace. I shook my head.

"No, that's his dad," he said. Magnus made a surprised face. I laughed at his expression, and continued to look through the album, until I came across Mom's graduation picture. I looked at the familiar faces, and then I spot a boy of eighteen with white-blonde hair and black eyes smiling. His smile was the kind of smile that a boy might give a girl if he liked her. And then, I saw that he had one arm draped around a girl, and his smile was directed towards a young looking girl of the same age. The girl had red hair and green eyes. And she looked a lot like…

"Clary?" Magnus and I said at the same time.

* * *

**So, comments, questions, suggestions? Talk to me via the review button. Bye, and hope you have a nice day, night or afternoon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! First of all, shout outs to: PatchTobiasandJace4ever, rcs17, booklover1598, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, imstillthinkin, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, ClaryXJaceAssassinSkyrimfan, Neko-chan2604, dreams 009 or cocomalumeja and all the guests. Here is chapter 14.**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

"My dad said they died in a car accident," Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry," I immediately said, and suddenly a dim bell goes in my head, bringing back the memory of an old conversation with Jace.

"_Who's this?" I said, pointing to a slender young girl with blonde hair like Jace's and blue eyes like ice, next to a small green-eyed boy that I knew had to be Joshua. I'd always wondered how each child in the Herondale family had a different color of eyes, but not even Jace could answer that question._

"_Oh, that's Jianna, my sister," he said. I stared at him. _

"_I didn't know you had a sister," I said. Jace shook his head._

"_I did, but she'd died when I was one. Joshua was eight when she died, so I barely knew her, but Joshua says she was a lot like my mom," he said. There was an obvious regret in his voice, and I placed my arm on his shoulder just to comfort him._

"_I'm sorry," I said, and Jace turned to me._

"_Why are you apologizing for? It wasn't your fault she died," he said, sounding harsh. Then as if realizing what he'd just said, his face and expression softened._

"_It's a way of sympathy, I guess," I said._

"Hey, Clary?" I was snapped back into reality and realized that Jonathan was still in front of me, a worried look plastered on his face.

"What?" I said, and looked down to see that our order had come. I took the burger out of the wrapper and ate, realizing that I was hungry.

"Nothing," he said, and took a bite of his own burger and we ate in silence. I stared at him, before I put down my burger.

"Sorry for tuning out," I said, "You remind me of someone," Jonathan looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, you mean Jace," he said. I stared. How could he have read me so easily?

"How do you know him?" I asked. Jonathan laughed again, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the Patty shooting me a cold glare.

"Sebastian is my friend," Jonathan said, and that seemed to explain everything. I looked at my watch.

"Isn't your dad waiting for you at home or something?" I asked, and Jonathan gave me a serious look.

"My dad's dead," he said in a flat monotone voice.

* * *

_**Alec's POV**_

Magnus and I stared at the picture in shock, before Magnus removes the picture and check all the names. In the back was written an inscription that only said Idris Boarding School. I suddenly remembered that my mom kept her old yearbooks in a small drawer in the attic. I ran up the stairs and after rummaging through her old school trunk, I held up the yearbook and rushed down to where Magnus was sitting.

"Here," I said, and opened the page to where Mom's year was supposed to be. I recognized a few familiar faces until I saw the woman; whose name was Jocelyn Fairchild and the man who was looking at her was Valentine Morgenstern.

"Do you think we should tell Clary?" Magnus asked. I thought about Clary, who had been through so much. I knew that this would just add to the fact that Jace was her brother which was already heavy enough.

"No," I said. Magnus tried to protest but I cut him off.

"We don't tell her. We keep it secret," I said, hoping and praying that I made the right choice, although a voice at the back of my mind said otherwise.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I immediately shut up. _Great going Fray_, I thought.

"Oh, I'm…" Jonathan cut me off.

"Don't, please," he said, and I shut up again. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I just don't like it when people say that," he said, and I nodded.

"How did he die?" I asked, the words slipping out of my tongue before I could stop myself.

"Sorry," I said, after an awkward silence. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay," he said, and he took a breath.

"I was too young to remember my mom. I was only about two or three when she died, and my dad died when I was nineteen. I was just finishing up college then. I was a great student, and my professors were impressed by me, at least that's what they say," he said, and breathed in and out.

"He left me everything; the house, the money, the business. I was smart enough to handle money and I was good at business, so I was fine, but the job got lonely after a while. It still is," he said, and I suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for Jonathan.

"I've got to go. Mind dropping me home?" I asked, and Jonathan smiled.

"Not at all, come on," he said, and I got up and walked with him. He stopped by Patty and gave her some money. She smiled and waved at him. He didn't wave back.

* * *

I asked Jonathan if he could stop by my old house so I could get the last few things I needed. They mostly consisted of my old French and Spanish books and some art supplies, so I knew I wouldn't take very long. I went to my room, and rummaged through my old drawer to look for my drawing pencils. I found them and held them out triumphantly, but I found an envelope stuck onto the drawer. On it was written Clary in an elegant writing I didn't recognize. I took the envelope, and opened it. I dropped the envelope on the ground as I stared at the picture. On it, was a young two year old Jonathan with his striking white blonde hair and dark eyes. And then, there was a woman and a man. Memories started coming back to me in flashes. A beautiful ball. A red-haired woman with green eyes in a gorgeous white gown dancing with a man that looked a lot like Jonathan. Jonathan staring into my eyes, calling me his sister. But most of all, I felt a feeling tug me in the stomach. A feeling that told me that I knew the woman and the man from somewhere other than dreams. That they were very close to me, that I had known them for all my life.

* * *

**So, comments, questions, suggestions? Tell it to me via the review button. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, peeps! I've updated early! So, first of all, shout outs to: Soaking In The Reign, booklover1598, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers145, ****LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP****, rachaelmonster18, Neko-chan2604, Jeka564, missy1234567890, forever fun or dreams009, CrazyNephilim and MandyHerondale4. Now, here is the latest installment to Along for the Ride.**

* * *

I've been staring too long. The beep of Jonathan's car tells me so. I quickly shove the picture in my bag. I go downstairs and practically run out like a bat out of hell. I go to where Jonathan is, and sit in the seat.

"What took you s long?" he asks. I stare at my house, and shake my head. I looked at him.

"Did you have a sister?" I asked, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. He stares at me curiously, his black eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yes, I did. Now, are you psychic, by any chance?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It's a lucky guess," I say, almost laughing at the irony of my words.

Jonathan drops me home, and I wave at him with my free hand, before I take my box of art stuff to my apartment, determined to get working on a painting. I open my apartment door to find Jace sitting at the couch. He looked up as I came in. I put down my box.

"Jace," I say.

* * *

_**Simon's POV**_

I get up from the bed, and stretch. Becky was coming over today. I sigh, and put on a shirt and my jeans. Ever since my parents kicked me out, I'd been sleeping in my apartment that Becky bought for me. I get out of the door, and put my hands in my pockets, as I moved to go to Central Park. As I walked there, I bounce into Isabelle.

"Hey," I say, and she glances at me. Conflicting emotions pass by her face, before she kisses me. I stiffen in shock. People stared at us. I mean, who wouldn't? I kiss her back, and then she stops.

"Simon?" I turn around in dread to see Becky staring at me and Isabelle.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

"Jace, Why are you still here?" I asked. I hated the way I sounded: rude and demanding. Jace slowly gets up and stands in front of me.

"Jace, I didn't…" I whisper, but I was cut off.

"No, Clary. I understand how you feel. I'm going to be your brother for now on, Clary, Nothing more. Just you're brother," he says, and opens the door, and closes it. _I'm going to be your brother for now on, Clary, Nothing more. Just you're brother. _The words go through like a knife through my heart. I cry and sob softly, before I wipe my tears, and head to my room. I should be happy, but I'm not. Like the person I am, I draw on my sketchpad for the rest of the day, letting tears fall on the pages.

* * *

_**Three Days After**_

I stood bolt upright on my bed, memories of a nightmare washing over me like water. I sighed, and turned on the shower. The picture seemed to bug me, both in the world of the living and dreams. I sighed, and hit the shower door.

"Alright, Clary, you're being stupid now, but fine, today you'll ask your dad for birth certificate," I say to myself, and turn off the water. I grab a towel, and change, hoping that this trip would be the last time I'll ever think about the picture.

I pressed the doorbell, and my dad answers it.

"Clary," he says as he opens the door to let me in.

"Hey, dad," I said. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this_, I think.

"I need my birth certificate," I say. My dad's eyes darken quickly.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I want to get a driver's license," I say, and my words are partly true. I did want to get a license to drive, so I didn't have to keep relying on other people all the time.

"You're a little too young to drive." he says, and I sigh. This was going to take longer than I thought it would.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. Please?" I say, and my dad slowly gets up from the chair, and rummages through the file cabinet. He takes out a certificate and gives it to me.

"Thanks," I say, as I get up and go outside, waving him goodbye. I tuck my birth certificate in my bag, after giving it a quick look to make sure it was mine, and I take out my cell phone.

"Hey, Jordan?" I asked, hearing a scratchy morning voice on the other end.

"What the heck, Clary? It's like really early, and I was busy," he says, and I hear Maya's voice on the other end.

"Um, I need you to do something for me. If it helps I'll pay you," I say, and I could tell that that piqued Jordan's interest.

"Okay, well what is it?" he asks. I breathed in and out.

"I need you to check if a birth certificate is real. Can you do that?" I ask. There is a hesitation on the line before Jordan speaks.

"Sure, bring it in now," he says, and I almost sigh in relief.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," I say, and I walked to Jordan's house.

* * *

"Hey," he says as he opens the door. Maya is sitting on one of the kitchen stools, and she smiles at me as I go inside to Jordan's laboratory, which was in the basement. Jordan was a computer freak, and he was smart enough to be an FBI agent. I give him my certificate and he raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it when I give him thirty bucks. He takes the certificate and examines it.

"You can go home. I'll call you and tell you the result after I run some tests," he says and I leave him. I say goodbye to Maya and I walk outside the house. I bump into somebody, and I almost fall, if not for the hand holding me. I stare into Sebastian's, whose shock was mirrored by mine.

"Hey," I said. He stares at me.

"Hey," he says.

"We keep bumping into each other like this," I say, recalling the words that Jace had once said to me not so long ago. My heart aches at the mention of his name, and I try my best to ignore the feeling.

"Yeah," he says.

"Sebastian?" We both turn. I see the young girl that Jace had been with that night at the club, and also, we see Jace. I almost blanch, but I simply turn to the girl.

"Aline," Sebastian says, and she narrows her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," she says, looking at him accusingly.

"And you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, either," Sebastian said. She gives him a glare. I hear my phone ring. I pick it up.

"Clary?" It was Carrie.

"Yeah?" I say, a bit shocked .

"Are you home?" she asks.

"No," I say. I hear her sigh over the receiver.

"Are you with…You know what, Never mind," she says and hangs up. I stare at my phone, before I sigh.

"I'm gonna go home now," I say to Sebastian who only nods at me. I walk home being very careful not to look at Jace.

"Nice meeting your boyfriend, Red," Jace says icily. I turn to him.

"Nice meeting your girlfriend, Blondie," I say with the same tone, and walk home.

* * *

I'm barely sitting on the couch in my apartment, and the phone rings. It's Jordan. I hit the call button.

"Hey, so what did you get?" I say. I hear him give a breath, as if preparing to say bad news.

"You're birth certificate is fake, Clary," he says.

* * *

**So, comments?**


	16. Chapter 16

**First, shout outs to: rachaelmonster18, Soaking In The Reign, Crazy Nephilim, booklover1598, ****LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP****, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, Hayit'sSerenity, rcs17, Neko-chan2604, Derpface 32, thedauntlessshadowhunter, Meg Luna Lovegood Carstairs, Jeka563, forever fun or dreams009, Jordy3333 and all the guests. Second of all, this is going to be my last update for three weeks until the 28****th**** June of 2013. I have 13 tests to study for, and so I wouldn't be able to update. Now, let's go on to the story.**

* * *

"You're birth certificate is fake, Clary," he says. I almost faint.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I ran some tests on it, and it's clear that it's fake," he says. The world spun, and I felt dizzy and giddy.

"Okay, bye, Jordan," I say, sounding like a mechanical robot. My head spun with questions. Why would the certificate be fake? I shook my head, and then someone called. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Sebastian.

"Hey, Clary," he says, "Um, I'm sorry about my sister. I really am. I'd like to make it up to you," he says. Thoughts swirled in my head. I really needed a distraction right now, and Sebastian seemed to be the only and most welcoming choice. I mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry too, Sebastian. Um, meet me outside my apartment in thirty minutes. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I know where it is and sure," he says. I hang up, after saying goodbye. I mentally thanked him. I sighed, and took a shower.

* * *

Sebastian, as it turns out, is a punctual guy, scoring one more point in my Perfect Boyfriend List. I got outside, wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. I stared at the sun which was on full heat mode.

"So, where to?" he asks. I stop and think.

"How about we just go for lunch?" I say, and we walk to Taki's. We make small talk along the way when my phone rings. I take it out, and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a scratchy voice at the end of the phone.

"Clary?" It was Luke.

"Luke?" I said, a feeling of surprise shooting through me. Luke was not the type to call so early.

"Hey, Clary. Um… I need some help with cleaning my attic. Where are you?" he asks. I sigh.

"I'm going out for lunch with a friend," I said. I hear some commotion going on in the back.

"Oh, well, Can you come here afterwards?" he asks.

"Sure," I said, and then, Luke hangs up after saying goodbye. I sighed.

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked.

"Just my uncle," I said, not really wanting to say 'Just Luke'

"Oh," he says, and we both go into Taki's.

* * *

Sebastian offers to drop me home after we eat. I agree, but I gave him Luke's address. He drops me in his car, and I wave to him, and watch him drive away. I made my way up Luke's gravel walkway. The door was locked, but I always had a spare key to Luke's house. He trusted me enough not to throw parties at his house, while he was out of town. I opened the door, and Luke was sitting on the couch, flipping random channels on the TV, suitcases lined up beside the door.

"Skipping town?" I asked, and Luke turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to my house in Miami Beach," he says. I smiled.

"That's great, Luke. I'm going to the attic now," I said, and Luke smiled, and let me. I went up to the attic, which was filled with dust, cobwebs and well, stuff. There were open trunks filled with books, and clothes. I quickly take a broom, and sweep. I used it to get the cobwebs out, and when I was done; the broom had so much dust, it looked like cotton candy. I sighed, and decided to get to work organizing the stuff into trunks. I spied a little red book in the corner, and I picked it up. It was an old album, and I flipped through the pages, before finding a photo. I immediately see Luke, wearing glasses, and next to him was a young girl who looked like him. It must be Amatis Herondale, Luke's sister who died of heart failure some time ago. I flipped more, recognizing familiar faces like Celine Herondale, Maryse Lightwood and… I looked closer. I almost gasp again. Just when I thought everything was finished, this popped up. It was a picture of Luke, next to Jonathan's mother. I almost dropped the entire album.

I run downstairs, but Luke was nowhere to be found. His bags were gone There was a hasty note scribbled on a Post-It right on the fridge.

_Hey, Clary. I had to go, or I would've missed my flight to Miami. Thanks for cleaning the attic. Find enclosed some money to thank you for cleaning the attic. Bye._

_Luke_

I sighed, and locked up the house, before moving to the direction of the nearest subway. I managed to catch the train back to the city just in time. I sat down on one of the chairs, as the train lurched forward. My phone ringed, and it was from Carrie.

_Hey, Clary. We need you home. We have something to discuss. _

_Carrie_

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

The train and taxi rides had all been short. _Way _too short. Soon, I was at the front door of my old home. I sighed, before I rang the bell. The door is opened by my dad, who smiles at me politely. I come inside, and I see Jace's family sitting at the dinner table. Jace stares at me, before we both look away. I take my traditional seat next to Carrie.

"So, the Herondales decided to take a vacation to Miami Beach, and they wanted to know if we could join them," my mother said. I looked at her.

"So, what's this got to do with me?" I asked. I know I'm pushing her buttons, but it somehow seemed to give me a sort of glee. My mom's eyes flashed.

"I meant all of us, including you, Clarissa," she said, pronouncing my full name. I set my jaw, but didn't reply.

"You can bring someone," Stephen Herondale said, and Jace looked at me, his eyes mocking.

"Yeah, Clary. I'm bringing Aline," he said. Celine Herondale hits her son on the arm.

"Jace," she whispers.

"I'm bringing someone too, Mom," I said, looking at my mother, "I'm bringing Sebastian Verlac," I said, enunciating every word, looking at Jace's every expression. Two can play this game, I said with my eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, well today I'm updating in between exams. Anyway, shout outs to:** **Neko-chan2604, rcs17, Soaking In The Reign, Jeka563,** **booklover1598, forever fun or dreams009, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers145, Mrs. Eaton138, CrazyNephilim and Mrs. Clace159. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I stood on the balcony of my room in the Herondale beach house as I savored that Miami Beach smell. The sun shined brightly, and the waves seemed perfect for surfing.

"Enjoying the view?" said an arrogant, sarcastic voice. There was no doubt that it was Jace. I turned to see the golden blonde boy in nothing but a pair of beach shorts. His muscles looked almost golden in the view of the sunlight, and his tattoo on his shoulder stood out more prominently than usual.

"I was enjoying it," I said, matching his sarcastic tone. He smirked, and moved closer, until I could feel his breath fanning my face. I fought the urge to stumble back, and tried to remain stoic. His lips tilted up and I tried not to swallow.

"What do you want?" I said, hoping my voice sounded irritated, but it came out submissive, resigned. Jace smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

"Your sister wants you downstairs," he said, and I sighed, and stepped back, just in time when the door swung open. Sebastian stood on the threshold.

"Hey, Clary. Jace, Aline wants you to go with her to the beach," he said. Jace nodded.

"Well, duty calls," he said, and gave me a mocking bow.

"Asshat!" I called after him. Sebastian gives me a look.

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You have no idea," I said.

* * *

I walked onto the beach, feeling the familiar feeling of sand in my toes, as I walked to Luke's house in nothing but a blue two piece. Sebastian was playing volleyball with a couple of college boys, and Jace was swimming with Aline. I sighed, and continued walking. A couple of boys stared at me, and I ignore them, and went into Luke's house.

I knocked into his door, and he answered it.

"Clary," he said, and I gave a wave.

"Hey Luke. Um, I just want to ask you something," I said. He let me in.

* * *

"So what's been bothering you," he asked, in his kind friendly tone. I sat down carefully.

"I found a picture in one of your albums and it was a woman. She looked a lot like me and I was just curious to know who she was," I said, and Luke visibly stiffened.

"She's…. just…. My ex. I think you need to go know," he said, and he showed me out before I could say anything.

* * *

I walked out of his house, and was greeted by Sebastian, holding a surfing board.

"Hey, you can surf," I said, pointing to his board. He smiled.

"Yeah, can you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and it was true. When Simon took surfing classes, he'd begged me to join him so he'd have someone to be with. And well, since I knew some mean skateboarding moves, I couldn't fight the urge to rub it in the coach's face.

"I doubt that," he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. He nodded, and shook my hand.

"It's on," he replied.

* * *

"This is so stupid," Aline said, as Sebastian and I got ready. Jace stood with her, just watching with cool amusement. After a three second count, we set off. I paddled, looking for a wave, which wasn't very hard. I got one, and well, I stood on the board, and did a skateboarding trick called pop shove-it. The board did a 180 spin in the air when I jumped, and I got back on the board, maintaining perfect balance. Sebastian and I competed for a while, until we got tired, and got back to shore, where a small crowd had gathered to watch us. Jace and Aline was nowhere to be found.

"Want to get lunch?" he asked. I nodded, and Sebastian returned the boards to some surfer friends of his.

* * *

We entered the Boardwalk Café, and just ordered burgers and shakes. The bell rings and Jace and Aline walked in, laughing and talking.

"Hey, Clary," Sebastian said, and I nodded.

"There's a party on the beach tonight. Do you want to come?" he asked. I thought about it, before I nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said, and Sebastian smiled. I kissed him on the lips, and said goodbye. But the kiss reminded me of someone else from before. Someone with blonde hair and butterscotch eyes.

* * *

I dressed in a short knee length dress and high heeled boots that would have made Isabelle proud. I went down the stairs, where Jace and Aline where. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"I could point out that that's not a dress, that's underwear," he said, and Aline hit him. Carrie shot him a look.

"That's my sister you're talking about," she said. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Jace ignored her.

"So you've decided to dress to impress me? How flattering," he said. I stared at him.

"Enjoying the view?" he said, the words from this morning making a reappearance.

"No, I was just wondering why no one has deflated your big airheaded ass yet," I said, as if it was a general interest. Joshua laughed. Jace smirked. I walked outside, where Sebastian was waiting.

"Let's go," I said, and we left. Jace watched me from the door, his eyes holding an incomprehensible meaning.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. It would have been longer, but well we need to save for the last chapter, now don't we? Now this will be the last thing I am updating. I need to study for my exams, and I promise to make interesting updates after test. Anyway, please wish me luck, and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, it is official, I have decided to update in between exams. So shout outs to the following: ****booklover1598****, ****GabyAbby4****, ****LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP****, ****XxStarrEvansxX**** , ****Neko-chan2604****, ****forever fun or dream009****, ****StarLights145****, ****MoonDust198****, ****SnowQueen135****, ****PhoenixFeathers246****, ****Mrs. Eaton138****, ****Mrs. Clace159****, ****missy1234567890**** and all the guests. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV**_

I entered the Herondale Beach House, which reeked of the beach and the smell of laundry and soap. Jace sat at a plush and luxurious looking armchair. His eyes stared at the television as he flipped onto random channels. His parents were nowhere in sight and neither was Clary. Aline, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor and she spoke to Jace, who didn't seem to be listening. Alec touched my shoulder and gestured that he was going to his room.

"Hey, Jace. Why so glum, chum?" I asked. Jace turned around and breathed out.

"Isabelle," he said, sounding bitter and as if he had suddenly swallowed something sour. Aline picked up on the tension and made herself scarce. I was left alone with him. Jace seemed to be an awfully bad mood and I know I shouldn't push his buttons, but I somehow couldn't resist.

"Oh, I know why you're so glum! You're sad that Clary isn't here!" I said and Jace's eyes darkened quickly.

"She's my sister," Jace uttered and I pushed his buttons a little more.

"So?" I asked, purposefully trying to be oblivious to the fact that Jace loved Clary. At first, I had thought that it was ridiculous. Jace never loved a girl, he just toyed with her, and when he was bored, he'd leave her. But Clary was different. He must love her. It was the only explanation for the abrupt changes in his behavior, the way he'd talk about her, that touch of love in his voice and expression. But all that changed when he found out Clary was his sister. It was like he'd shut down and became that arrogant Jace again, only worse.

"So what?" he asked, his bitter, tortured voice cutting my thoughts short.

"Why are you torturing yourself like this?" I asked and I was shocked by what I said. It was like the words tumbled out before I could really stop them. Jace wasn't.

"Because it's me," he said coldly and got up. I stared after him. I guess Love can be bitch.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I didn't know how long I've been in the bar. I was tired of seeing surfer guys and girls in skimpy skirts. Sebastian arrived.

"Hey, you wanna go home?" he asked. I practically begged to go home. At this point, I felt that I'd had enough of parties to last me two long lives. I walked with Sebastian and then, I stopped. He stopped too.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked at him, deep in the eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if I kissed him, I'd forget about Jace. I touched his cheek gently. I hated myself for my selfishness, but I couldn't stop it. I kissed him. He was shocked, but he didn't stop the kiss. He kissed me back. I tried to melt in, as effortless as I melted in Jace's kisses. But it wasn't the same. Stop thinking about him Clary, I thought. Then, I heard clapping noises.

"Bravo! This is very touching," a sarcastic voice said. Jace. My heart swelled with joy, and I hated myself for it. I broke away and turned to face him.

"Fuck you, Jace!" I shouted. We were at the beach, close to the cliff and only drunk teens were here by this point. Jace moved closer.

"Gladly, if you let your lover boy leave," he said and Sebastian glared. He left quickly, before I could say anything. I grabbed Jace's hand.

"Come with me," I said and lead him to the cliffs. I was angry with him and I don't know why. My emotions seemed to be in a haystack these days. I got to the cliffs, and threw him in front of him. He didn't take the blow. He moved in front of me.

"You bastard! Why is it that every fucking time I try to be with Sebastian, you just appear like a damn genie!" I shouted at him. Jace smirked darkly.

"I see you've learnt some creative vocabulary," he said. I felt the urge to kick him, but I know he'd catch my foot, but like the stupid me, I did it anyway. He caught my foot and I lost my balance and fell gracelessly into the beach, but not before I grabbed his foot. He didn't expect it, and he fell with me. I landed in the water and the cold seeped into my body. I let out a creative string of profanity. I swam to the shore and Jace kept up with me.

As soon as I arrived at the shore, I got up and pushed Jace, who was standing in front of me.

"What the fuck Jace!?" I shouted at him. Jace was also glaring.

"Me? You pushed me into the damn water!" he shouted. I shoved him.

"Oh, so it's my fucking fault now!? Jace, you're such a selfish, arrogant, little..." Jace cut me off with a kiss. My eyes protruded like a frog's. My heart practically melted again. I closed my eyes. I felt free and complete. And then, it was over. Jace shoved me so hard that I almost fell to the ground.

"God in heaven, what was that?" he whispered to himself, before he ran off, leaving me staring at him like an idiot.

* * *

I got home soaking wet and the Lightwood twins stared.

"What happened?" Alec asked. I pointed a finger at the smirking Jace. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Anyway, you've got a package," Alec said, and handed me a brown box. I took it.

"I didn't open it," he added. I nodded and went to my room.

* * *

I opened the package, slowly. There was a red book inside and I opened it. It wasn't a book with words, just a newspaper clipping. It was a headline.

**Car Accident In Small Town Idris.**

I flipped the next page. It was a picture of me when I was a child. There was a note attached written in bold and red letters.

**You've been asleep for too long. It's time to wake up and know who you _really_ are.**

* * *

**Okay, that's the update. Please tell me what you think. It's a little short, but well, I hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people! It's time for chapter 19! But first let's get some shout outs to the following authors: ****Neko-chan2604****,****booklover1598****, ****amandamary****, ****Soaking In The Reign****, ****XxStarrEvansxX****, ****Jeka564****, ****CrazyNephilim****, ****heroherondaletotheresuce****, ****StarLights145****, ****MoonDust198****, ****SnowQueen135****,****Mrs. Eaton138****, ****Mrs. Clace159****, ****PhoenixFeathers246****, ****M1dn1ght****, ****Wisdomsdaughter2****, ****lynlovescake**, **thedauntlessshadowhunter and all the guests.**** Here is chapter 19. Also this story takes plce on 2008.**

* * *

I sat bolt upright on the bed. Sweat pasted my hair to my forehead. I sighed. The words on the note haunted me, both in sleep and when I was awake. By now, I knew that I was adopted. But the million dollar question was: Who were my real parents? Who was I really? I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was five o' clock in the morning. I let out a curse under my breath. I got up and decided to take a walk. The sun outside hasn't risen as yet so it was pretty dark and cold when I headed outside. I silently thanked my instinct to bring a jacket. I walked along the beach, feeling the sand in my toes, smelling that beach smell, hearing the waves. I sat down on the sand. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, getting lost in the sounds of paradise.

"Hey, Clary," a voice said. I opened my eyes and turned to see the face of Alec Lightwood, staring at me with his blue eyes.

"Alec," I said, surprised. He gave me a wave and gestured beside me.

"Mind if I took a seat next to you?" he asked and I shook my head. He smiled and sat at the empty spot on the sand. We sat there together like that, just watching the beach.

"He loves you, you know," Alec said abruptly. I acted like a bucket of ice suddenly dropped on my head; caught off guard.

"Who?" I asked and Alec gave me a look.

"Jace, Clary," he said. I felt a cold feeling in my heart. I stared at him.

"Clary, Jace loves you," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked in a small voice. He looked out into the distance thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't understand. You never met Jace before. You don't know what he's like," Alec paused. I pondered over what he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before you, Jace was ... suicidal. He'd take huge risks, toy with girls, that sort of thing. He was like... this thing that didn't feel anything. Then he met you... and everything changed. He was less of an asshole and more of a nice guy. Heck everyone saw the change in him. That's why his parents like you so much. You changed Jace, made him live. And when he found out... it hurt him a lot," he said. _It hurt him a lot. _I let myself dwell on the fact a little longer. I thought about that Jace, the foreign Jace before I met him. I didn't get very far. Alec looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I think i'll leave you to yourself," he said and walked back to the Herondale beach house. I stared into the beach as the sun slowly rose to shine on the dark, dark world.

* * *

I sat in font of my laptop. _Was I really going to do this? _Yes, yes I was. I put my hands on the keys. Just a few keywords and I could get answers.

"Ugh!" I said, and I typed just six words. **Car Accident In Small Town Idris**. I got a good bit of hits. Some where about a man named Kogi Idris who survived a car crash and some about the town Idris. Then, I found the headline I was looking for. I clicked on the link. The background was white and the headline glared at me in bold letters.

**Car Accident In Small Town Idris****  
**

_On Sunday, the 15th of November 1991 in the small town of Idris, Jocelyn Morgenstern, 26 years old and her unborn child was involved in a car accident. Witnesses said that the car was driving down the road when it mysteriously skidded and crashed into a large oak tree. The driver is paralyzed from the neck all the way down and has been taken to the Idris Hospital. He seems to have no recollection of the accident. As for Mrs. Morgenstern, her baby has mysteriously disappeared. The doctors say that there was no possible way for Mrs. Morgenstern to lose the baby since she had been far along in the pregnancy. She was placed in the Idris General Hospital before she was moved to the New York General Hospital where she is currently in a coma._

I scroll down... and froze in horror. The picture of Jocelyn Morgenstern was the picture of the same woman with red hair. The same woman who was Jonathan's mother. The same woman who is my mother. But how was that possible? She lost her baby a year before I was bprn and she was in a coma after that. She couldn't possibly have had another kid! In anger, i slammed the laptop down and massaged my forehead with my hands. I couldn't believe this. I felt like one of those girls trapped in a movie, not knowing what to do. I got up and looked into the beach. That would be a perfect distraction.

* * *

In the end, i decided not to go to the beach. Instead, I went into the large indoor pool that they had. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I hadn't bothered to change out of my clothes so I just wore the irritating pajamas and top. I didn't care if it got wet. I could easily just dry it. It was a gift from Carrie and it was bright red and yellow like a clown's outfit. I sighed and dunked my head into the water. I did that and just relaxed for at least an hour or so, before I got up, grabbed a towel and went into my room.

Jace sat at the tip of my bed.

"Jace," I said. He got up and went just right in front of me.

'I'm sorry," he said and hugged me close in his arms. And I didn't care that my towel dropped off or that i was adopted but I couldn't tell him without knowing who were my true parents. Because all I felt was his warmth. All I could smell was his scent. All I could hear was our heartbeats beating together, his breathing. All I could see was us reflected into the bedroom mirror. And for once, that was enough. I hugged him closer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the late update. My computer went nuts and I couldn't upload the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! It's another installment in Along for the Ride. First of all shout outs to: Neko-chan2604, booklover1598, A little Something Different, .31, Crazy Nephilim, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Now, onward with the story.**

* * *

_**The Day after**_

I sighed as I slipped on my jacket. I was back in my apartment after the little vacation with the Herondales to their beach house. Today was the day that I was going to go to the New York General Hospital, where I hoped to see my alleged mother. I touched my amethyst necklace for comfort before I looked around my apartment, making a few safety checks. I locked the door and headed down to the lobby and into the street of people.

* * *

I walked along quietly when I heard the familiar beep of a horn sound beside me. I turned around and I saw a familiar Volvo parking up beside me. The window rolled down. It was Jace.

"I think your car seems to have a thing for me," I joked. Jace smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the hospital," I said, nonchalantly. He looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but… there's someone I want to see," I said. Jace nodded slowly before he opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Get in," he said and I did.

* * *

"Jocelyn Fairchild?" the woman at the reception counter said, peering at us with curious eyes. I swallowed and I felt Jace hold my hand.

"Yes, I'm a … distant daughter of her friend," I said. The woman looked suspicious and she looked at me and Jace before she nodded.

"She's been moved," she said. I nodded and thanked her before making my way to the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything," Jace said.

"It's okay. I think I'm going over to Luke's house," I said. Jace asked to come with me. I agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Luke," I said. Luke smiled.

"Ah, so you're back for some attic cleaning?" Luke said. Jace and I nodded. He let us up the attic.

* * *

We began cleaning. I looked through Luke's old trunks. Most of it was books. I dusted the books on top when my amethyst necklace fell into a small gap between the books. I tried to reach for it, but my fingers were too big to even feel it. I started removing the books before my fingers were big enough to scoop up the necklace. As I grabbed it, my fingers brushed against the bottom. I felt it move. I looked down and saw that a small portion of the bottom was open and there was a piece of paper on it. It was yellow with age and it was almost transparent. I took up the paper and Jace looked over at me.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. I shrugged before I opened the paper. The letters stood out like black letters on a white paper. The elegant script was unrecognizable to me. I began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Luke,_

_I guess you could tell who this is. It's Jocelyn. Luke, I'm scared. I think Valentine's gone mad. I'd hear screams at the basement but if I try to look in there, he'd hit me. He's constantly possessive and he doesn't want me talking to another man. I live in fear of him, Luke. I live in fear of him because what if he were to find out about us? He'd probably kill you. i don't put that past him now. And what would happen if he found out I was pregnant again? I don't know what to do, Luke. I want to leave. Just pack up, get Jonathan and leave but I can't. If I do, Valentine will find me. I'm scared, Luke. I'm scared of what he could be capable of…_

I stared at the letter.

"Clary," Jace's voice broke my reverie.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked at me.

"There's something you aren't telling me," he said. I sighed.

"But I know someone who can," I said. He looked at me.

"Luke," I said.

* * *

Luke clearly looked uncomfortable as he stared at the letter like it was a scorpion.

"Luke... tell me, please," I begged. Luke shifted.

"Clarissa, I... Your mother and I were best friends since we were children. We went to a school in the small town of Idris. I... then she met Valentine. They got married and had your brother, Jonathan," he said.

"I know. the letter said it all," I said. Luke looked at me. Jace just looked shocked.

"Can someone clarify everything here?" Jace asked. Luke and I stared at him. Luke spoke and told him all of the things I had found. But most of all, he told Jace that I was adopted. Jace looked, at the best, shocked.

"I need to go," I said and ran from Luke -leaving Jace - before he could say anything.

* * *

I got to my apartment and just sat down. Sat in front of the television that I didn't turn on. My heart pounded and I felt myself curl up into a ball.I wasn't really sad, but for some reason, i felt some sort of regret, perhaps. Regret that I didn't know my parents. I didn't know how long I was there until I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Jace stood there.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately.

"It's okay," he said, "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I said, softly.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I couldn't access the file where I kept the chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to update tomorrow so tune in for another chapter! Please tell me what you think! Bye and see you tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Here is that update as promised. Shout outs to: Neko-chan2604, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, booklover1598, rachaelmonster18, forever fun or dreams009, MrsTateLangdon and all the guests. For those who are confused, Clary's 'dad' had an affair with Celine Herondale. That resulted to make Jace. Well, Clary was adopted but she didn't know so she thought that Jace and her were half – siblings. Check chapter 12. Anyway, here's chapter 21.**

* * *

"Where are we going, Jace?" I asked, as Jace drove through town.

"Somewhere," he said.

"You know, you sound kind of cryptic," I said. Jace smirked.

"I know," he said and parked the car into a large car park.

"The mall?" I asked. Jace smiled.

"Yep, you need some fun," he said. I gave him a strange look, but I didn't reply.

* * *

The mall was pretty populated and our entrance was noticed by all the girls. They mostly looked at Jace and ignored me. Jace seemed not to notice and took my hand in his.

"Jace," I whispered, "Everyone's staring at us," Jace just gave me a look.

"So?" he said and pulled me towards the bookstore.

* * *

There was no one in the store except a male cashier who looked bored. Jace pulled me towards the Classics section.

"Today I'll treat you. Name whatever you want and I'll give it to you," he said.

"Um…" I said, and my eyes wandered along the shelves. I held one out on random.

"A Room with a View by E. M Forster. Nice choice," he said and took the book from my hand.

"You don't have to buy me the book, you know. I have my own money," I said as he walked the cashier. Jace gave me a look, but he didn't reply. He cashed the book, much to my reluctance and he gave it to me.

"There," he said and he pulled me out.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked again, feeling like a parrot.

"To the electronics store, of course," he said.

"The store that sells electronics?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, the store that sells music, movies and games," he said and he pulled me again before I could say anything.

* * *

Jace settled for buying four classic records, one game for his Xbox and a DVD with 24 horror movies in it. I didn't buy anything. Jace went to the cashier while I stared at the Horror movies section. I'd watched most of the movies on SyFy and some on HBO. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace give the cashier the stuff he was going to buy. A girl with beach-blonde hair, wearing what Isabelle would have called 'tramp clothes' went up to Jace.

"Hi," she said, lowering her eyelashes, trying to look sexy. She looked a lot like a hoe.

"Hi," he said, in a polite tone and turned his attention to the cashier.

"That'll be fifty dollars," she said and he handed her the money.

"So, here's my number," she said and handed him a slip of paper. He smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm taken," he said and the cashier handed him his stuff. I quickly diverted my attention to the DVD's. I felt someone take my hand. I turned to see Jace.

"Come on, sweetie," he said and winked at me. I didn't say anything, but I willingly let him lead me out. The blonde girl glared at me.

* * *

Jace took me to his car. I was about to ask him where we were going again, but he beat me to it.

"We're going to the movies," he said.

"The movies? Why?" I asked. I was honestly a bit confused as to what he was doing.

"Because you need fun," he said, his earlier words making another appearance. He opened the car door.

"Come on," he said and I did.

* * *

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, hating how annoying I sounded.

"You're Next," he said. I nodded.

* * *

The movie wasn't really bad. It was one of those massacre movies and I was able to focus on the screen.

"You're cold," Jace whispered and took his jacket out of his shoulders and put it around me.

"Thanks," I whispered back, before Jace put his arms around me.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Jace? Um, Aline?" I asked, almost forgetting her.

"She's…. well, she's like Alec. I was dating her to keep her relationship with Helen secret. Anyway, we broke up a few days ago," Jace said. Someone coughed from the back. He sounded like he was choking and then, the movie came to an end and the lights turned back on. Jace took me outside.

"What time is it?" I asked. He checked his watch.

"It's eleven o' clock. Time for lunch," he said.

* * *

Jace drove around until we arrived in front of a restaurant. It was a cheerful looking place.

"This place is great, Clary. It's almost like Taki's," he said. I entered the restaurant with him. The place was almost empty and we easily got a seat in the back. A waitress came to take our order. Jace ordered a burger and a soda. I ordered the same thing and we ate in silence.

* * *

"How do you manage to find the best places to eat?" I asked, after we finished our lunch. Jace shrugged.

"I told you, we always ordered out," Jace said. He led me to the car.

"I'm gonna take you to the bowling alley," he said.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked. Jace gave me a look.

"Because I know you don't want to remember, well… you know what," he said. And I did know what he was talking about.

"You're right," I whispered. Jace smiled.

"Now, come on," he said.

* * *

In the end, I realized that I sucked at bowling. Jace beat me through all three of the games, getting strikes in each and every one. When we came out of the bowling alley, it was almost three o' clock.

"Last stop; the amusement park," he said.

* * *

The park began to be filled in with people. Jace and I had spent our first few hours winning carnival games, but then Jace decided it was time to start going on the rides. We started on merry go round, since it was the ride with the least long line. We went round and round in the horses until we were done and very dizzy.

"Roller coaster?" he said. I looked at him when I only saw one of him.

"How many rides do they have here?" I asked, sounding breathless.

"Merry go round, roller coaster, bumper cars, some scary train thingy, Ferris Wheel and well, the Tunnel of Love's broken down so that makes it five rides in all. After we can go get some ice-cream and go home," he said.

"Alright, let's do it," I said.

* * *

The roller coaster was pretty alright. It was scary to other people, but since I was used to adrenaline, it didn't bother me. In the bumper cars, Jace hit me every time with the car. Now, we were going to the scary train ride. Some guy strapped us in, and told us not to leave while we were inside. The train lurched into the darkness.

* * *

The ride just looked like it was a slide show of scenes from Paranormal Witness. When the ride was over, people seemed to shiver. Jace and I were just normal about it.

"Alright, last stop before ice cream; The Ferris Wheel," he said and led me to a gigantic Ferris Wheel filled with neon lights.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About seven o' clock," he said, "The ride's an hour," We got into a seat.

* * *

The view was breathtaking from the top of the Ferris Wheel. I saw lights dotting the inky black cloak of the night like stars.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know," he said and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Alright, time to go!" I heard from below us. I pulled away as the wheel went down.

* * *

After we got down, Jace and I ate some ice cream before he drove to drop me home. Along the way, we ordered some burgers and smoothies from McDonald's and pizzas and brownies from another restaurant.

* * *

I let Jace into my apartment and we sat down eating burgers and pizzas while watching Jace's horror movie set. We ate the brownies with the shakes and we ended the perfect day with watching the rest of the movies. When we were done, it was about eleven o' clock in the night.

"You should probably be taking off. Your parents might be worried," I said.

"Yeah, I should," he said, checking the time. I lead him to the door. He stepped out. We looked at each other for a few minutes before he kissed me. It was sudden and I really didn't expect it, but I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and put his hands on my cheeks. He shut the door with the tip of his shoes. He pushed me to the wall. His hands sneaked around my waist. His fingers ran along the waistband of my jeans. I kissed him deeper, feeling like I was on fire. I tugged at his shirt, feeling the cords of muscles underneath. Jace quickly pulled away and took his shirt off. My hands wandered on his chest. Jace began to undo the buttons on my shirt. He took it off and carried me to the bedroom. He rested me on the bed and we kissed again and again. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Do you…. Are you…." Jace stammered as he looked into my eyes.

"Jace, I want you," I said. Jace smiled at me.

"Your wish is my command," he said and covered my body with his.

* * *

**I know I suck at making these things. also, this is possibly the longest chapter I ever wrote. Anyway, please tell me what you thought.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little rushed but at the moment, I only have one computer at my house and I am currently fighting for it with my three boy cousins. Anyway, shout outs to: MrsTateLangdon, rcs17, Neko-chan2604, rachaelmonster18, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, Thalia Michele, CrazyNephilim, booklover1598, heb33, and all the guests. Here is chapter 22. The whole story is set in 2008.**

* * *

I felt the morning's rays shining on my face from the light of the window. I woke up and found myself staring into Jace's sleeping form. He looked different when he slept. His usual sarcastic smirk was gone and he looked like an angel. I stared at him for some time until Jace opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled sweetly.

"Morning," he said and I smiled back at him.

"Morning, Jace," I said, feeling happier than usual. He smiled at me and gently touched my cheek.

"You look great when you wake up in the morning. I'd like to see it more often," he said, as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips sweetly and passionately. I moaned softly as he nipped at my lower lip gently, teasing me. He pulled back and smirked as he looked at me, but it looked more of a smile than a smirk. Details from last night came back to me in flashes and pictures. They were a bit fuzzy but I could remember feeling pleasure, passion, lust and… overwhelming love.

"You're staring at me," Jace's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Oh, sorry," I said and Jace kissed me again and put his arms around me lovingly.

"I think it's cute," he whispered into my ear as kissed my hair. I melted into his hug and I turned to face him and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Really?" I asked, softly. He smiled and took me in his arms.

We cuddled for a few minutes. I got up.

"I'm gonna go shower," I said and Jace nodded and kissed me. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I didn't how long I spent there, just thinking about what happened last night.

"Hey, Clary?" I heard Jace call.

"Yeah?" I asked. There was a soft pause.

"Can you come to the living room when you're done?" he asked. I said that I would.

* * *

After a shower and a change of clothes, I went to the living room. Jace was sitting at the sofa. He was holding an open brown box.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He gave me the box. There were pictures on it. My baby pictures. I stared down at the box, before looking around for an address.

"There's no address," he said. He looked at me.

"Clary, where did you get these from?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know, Jace. They just keep coming and I don't where they're from," I said. Jace kept put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Clary, I'm worried," he said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Because I love you," he whispered. I looked at him straight in the eye. I _love you too_. I didn't say the words but Jace seemed to know what I was thinking. He looked at me before he kissed me deeply. It was sweet and wonderful and we could have stayed that way and possibly gone further, when suddenly, the phone rang. Jace grumbled as I broke away. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Clary? It's Luke," A scratchy morning voice said.

"Luke, what is it?" he said. I tried my best to keep my voice level. I had just found out that Luke had an affair with my supposed mother who is at the moment, in a coma.

"Someone called me this morning looking for you. She said her name was Madeleine Bellefleur and she gave me an address. She says that she's sent you some packages," he said. I could tell that he sounded confused. I took down the address he called out and hung up after I said goodbye. I stared at the address for a while. Jace touched my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go," he said after my conversation, which he obviously heard since he could hear like a bat.

"You really think so?" I asked. He nodded.

"If she's the one sending you the stuff, it might help to know what she wants," he said.

* * *

We drove to Madeleine's address after an hour. It wasn't too far from where my apartment was, but it was in a quiet residential area and our entrance in Jace's Volvo did not go unnoticed by the various other people in the area.

"What was the house number again?" Jace asked. I looked at the paper again.

"43," I said.

"Here we are," Jace said. I looked up from the paper and saw a rather cheerful looking house with a beautiful garden. I got out of the car and walked up the small gravel pathway. Jace rang the bell and we waited for a few moments until a middle aged woman came out. Her face was angular with sharp features.

"Madeleine?" I ask, ignoring the fact that I just called her by her first name. She nodded.

"You must be Clarissa," she said, "You and your... friend can come inside," she said, opening the door wider to let us in.

* * *

Madeleine led us to the sitting room and she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Jace and I to stare at each other. The room was not exactly bare but it didn't have a lot of decorations. Madeleine came in with a tray of sandwiches and what looked like tea. She gave us all a cup and a sandwich and seated herself on the chair in front of us.

"Are you the one who has been sending me pictures?" I asked. Madeleine set her cup down carefully and looked at us.

"Yes, Clarissa, that was me," she said. I set my cup down.

"Then what do you want from me?" I asked, sounding awfully rude.

"Your mother, Jocelyn was a good woman. I went to school with her and we were good friends. And then she met Valentine," Madeleine almost spit the name out, "I hated him. But Jocelyn fell in love with him. They got married, despite my warnings. They had a child, a boy who they named Jonathan. After three years, I got a letter from Jocelyn, asking me to come to the manor in Idris. being her friend, I came. In her letter, she said that Valentine has been experimenting on her. He was in the medicine business, you see. He made new medicines and was very wealthy. Jocelyn said that because of the medicines, she was going to have an early birth. I helped her through the labor. Valentine had the money so he kept the whole thing hushed up," I cut her off before she could start a new sentence.

"But wait, then how is it possible that I'm her daughter? I was born a year after her coma," I said. Madeleine looked at me.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

"March 18 1992," I said. She looked at me.

"Your mother was in a coma since November 15, 1991. but you were born on October 31. Your adoptive parents officially adopted you on March 18," she said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Because I've been keeping track of you, Clarissa. Watching over you, like Jocelyn asked me to in her letter. I couldn't adopt you. They wouldn't let me. They said that I was too young. I was only twenty, after all. Your mother was a year older. She wanted to run away with you, but she couldn't because she knew you wouldn't be safe, so she hid you in a foster home till she could get away from Valentine. She was on her way to you when she got in the accident. Your parents adopted you from there," she said. I looked at her.

"What was my mother like?" I asked. She looked shocked and she took a sip of her tea before she spoke.

"She was a wonderful woman. Very stubborn, brave and kind. She looked a lot like you and is a lot like you as well," she said. I nodded slowly.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled.

"Look at you. Your mother would be proud," she said. I smiled and said my goodbyes. Jace and I left the house. I watched her home disappear as we drove off.

* * *

**Alright, there's one more chapter before the epilouge and then, the story's over. There's going to be a new story up in two days. Anyway, tell me what you thought! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I've decided to update earlier. Shout outs to: Neko-chan2604, booklover1598, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, thedauntlessshadowhunter and all the guests. Here is chapter 23.**

* * *

Jace drove and I stared at the window. We were both quiet, and the only sounds audible was the faint sound of the radio.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm alright. It's just all a lot to take in," I said. Jace nodded, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other around my shoulders.

"You hungry? I know a great place to get some breakfast," he said. I looked at him.

"Sure, Breakfast sounds great," I said.

* * *

Jace led me into an almost deserted diner after five minute of driving.

"You see this place? They serve great pancakes, and you get to choose what you want. The breakfast is only available till ten, though," he said, as we neared the counter. A cheerful looking blonde woman was there and she smiled, as she caught sight of Jace.

"Jace, you're back," she said, and her eyes swiveled to me, "and you brought a friend," she said. He smiled.

"Hey, Peggy," Jace said, "I'll have the usual," he said.

"You mean French toast with bacon and eggs, a large mocha and honey coffee with chocolate waffles in honey?" she clarified.

"Yep," he said. She smiled and wrote down the order. She turned to me.

"What about you dear?" she asked.

"She'll be having what I'm having," he said. Peggy wrote down the order and called the chef. Jace led us to a table.

"So, when are you going to tell your parents?" he asked, as we sat down. I pondered on his question.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like I can just bring it up during dinner," I said. Jace smiled.

"Maybe not," he said, before breakfast came and talking was replaced by eating.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Two weeks have passed since I found out about my real parents, Valentine and Jocelyn. I told my adoptive parents what I knew and they told me everything. They told me that my Dad had wanted to adopt me and they did. Their version of the story was really short and most of it, I already knew anyway. Today, I had some serious packing to do. I was officially moving out of the house and moving in Simon's old apartment, the same on I had been staying on since the day I'd shouted at my parents. I looked at my old room, now looking completely bare after I picked it clean of posters and books. I smiled as I stared into the room. I had a lot of memories in this room; both good and bad. I was going to miss it.

"Clary?" I turned to see my sister, Carrie by the doorway. For a moment, I thought she was going to say something snarky, but something in her green eyes stopped me. There was uncertainty in them, something I'd never seen before.

"Yes?" I whispered, since I didn't really know what to say. Carrie sighed deeply and sat beside me on the bed.

"I want to say I'm sorry," she said. I stared. In all the years I've been with Carrie, I'd never hear her apologize. There would have been a bigger chance of a meteor hitting the Earth than her apologizing. But yet, here she was.

"For what?" I blurted out without thinking. She looked at me.

"For everything," she said. I looked at her. I could not believe this was happening.

"I was…. I am jealous of you. I always was," she said.

"But, I'm not… I mean, you were always the one who had everything. You were perfect," I said, effectively making me sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, but being perfect means that everyone expects me to_ be_ perfect forever. Mom and Dad let you do whatever you want. My life's been scheduled from day one," Carrie said bitterly. I tried to imagine her. All those times that I caught her staring at Simon and I when we played outside in the backyard, was she longing?

"How did you meet Joshua?" I said, suddenly. She pondered the question for a moment.

"We met when I was in Harvard Law School. I accidentally dumped my lunch on him," she said, smiling, "He was furious, of course and we kinda hated each other for the first year of college,"

"When did it change?" I asked.

"It was my second year. You had just won that art competition, remember? It was the one about painting what you think was beautiful. They displayed your painting at our school. I was staring at it, when Joshua came and commented on it and said that you can really paint and he wished he knew you and I said 'Yeah, well, I know her. She's my sister' I think that that was what really started it," she said, smiling fondly as she recalled the memory.

"Well, it must've been a nice day," I said. She nodded.

"It was," she said and took my hands into hers, "I really am sorry and I hope you forgive me," she said. I hugged her and she was shocked, but she hugged me back.

"It's okay," I whispered. And for a while, we just hugged, putting our past behind us.

* * *

Jace and I looked into the restaurant, where Jonathan was sitting, just where I had asked him to meet me.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said. Jace reached to cup my face and he kissed me sweetly. Everything seemed to fade away as I kissed him back. As we kissed, I felt him slip his hand into mine. He pulled back, leaving me breathless and clouded with his scent.

"I love you," he said and squeezed my hand.

"I love you too," I said and held his hand tighter as we walked into the diner.

* * *

I sat in front of Jonathan. Jace sat beside me, by the window. Our hands were intertwined under the table and he gave mine a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, you asked me to meet you" Jonathan said. I nodded.

"Yeah Jonathan, I have something I have to tell you…"

* * *

**And that was the end of chapter twenty three. Tomorrow, I will update the epilogue. It's very hard to believe that this story would be over so fast. My new story is up and it's Fallen Desire. Thanks for reading and see you tomorrow. Please tell me what you thought.**


	24. Epilouge: The Wedding

**Hey! It's me. I decided to update the story one last time today because I did get the idea for this story on a Sunday. So, one last time (sniffle) shout outs to the following for the last chapter: Neko-chan2604, booklover1598, justbeautifulme33, forever fun and young, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP and all the guests. Thank you to all the readers of the story. It's so hard to let go of a story but it's been nice to write it. Here is chapter 24, the conclusion. **

* * *

I watched as Carrie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful, her white dress making her look like an angel. It was simple, but it was beautiful. On her neck lay a gorgeous red ruby in the shape of a heart. Joshua had given it to her as a gift. Her dress showed a bit of her baby bump, although you had to look close to tell it was a baby bump. She had been pregnant for four months. Carrie's eyes were teary as she stared into the mirror.

"It's time," my father said. Carrie waved at me as I took my place in the line. In the end, Carrie's friend, Vanessa also became one of her three bridesmaids. All of us wore different clothes to show off Carrie's favorite colors. Vanessa wore a knee length cobalt blue dress with black lace on the skirt. I wore a dark pink dress of the same length but there was a black belt with a glittered pink buckle. It had a rose pattern on the skirt and the top showed the gap between my breasts. Its edges had pink glitter. It looked like something a girl would wear if she wanted to be Homecoming Queen. Carrie called it an 'Azalea Strapless...' I tuned out after that. I was pretty uncomfortable in it, but if Carrie was happy, I would endure it. My hair was down with a small pink tiara that clashed with the red on my hair. The organ starts to play.

* * *

I stood to the left of the altar as Carrie walked down the aisle. The last three months had been a bit of a ride. Jonathan had insisted that I come live with him. I agreed, because ever since our father had died, he didn't have much company at home. Isabelle and Simon are now an official couple and Isabelle, at this moment was crying. Alec and Magnus were still growing strong, although it did hit a bump when Magnus' ex, Camille came into town. My mom, Jocelyn awoke from her coma two weeks ago and she and Luke are going to get married. Jonathan and her are trying to get along even though it's hard because Jonathan reminds my mother of Valentine and it is kind of awkward between them. But they're trying and that's the important thing. Sebastian found himself a new girlfriend and her name is Emma. She's really nice. I look over to where Joshua was waiting. Beside him was Jace. He looked very handsome in a traditional black tuxedo. He caught me looking at him and he winked before he stared at me in my dress. I may not have been a big fan of the dress but he certainly was. Carrie arrived at the altar. She hugged Dad before she walked to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She withdrew and her mascara was running. She smiled at me before she took her place in front of Joshua.

* * *

I looked around the reception. I had to admit it was beautiful. The place was a bit dim, and there was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. There was a large area in the middle for dancing. I picked at my chocolate cupcake, before I ate it. Couples were dancing on the floor, and Carrie and Joshua were in the center of the room.

"What are you doing here all alone?" I looked up to see Jace standing in front of me.

"I don't really like to dance," I admitted. Jace smiled. He offered his hand.

"Will you make an exception for me?" he asked. I looked at him. I took his hand.

"Of course," I said and let him lead me into the dance floor. We slow-danced for a few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carrie give me an approving smile.

* * *

"Wanna go to the garden?" Jace asked. I nodded.

Jace and I walked in the garden. The night was like a black cloak, dotted with several luminescent stars. There were fireflies all over and it made the garden look enchanted and mysterious. There were so many different flowers. Jace took my hand and led me into the middle of the garden. A closed flower lay planted there and I recognized it as a white Moonflower. They only bloomed at midnight. I heard the clock make a gonging sound as it turned twelve. The Moonflower slowly opened, before it spread out.

"Surprise, I love you," Jace whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said as Jace kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled away and stared in his eyes.

"So, what now?" I asked. Jace smiled before he reached down and kissed me. The kiss felt so right and I immediately kissed him back. I closed my eyes. Jace's scent clouded my mind as he kissed me deeper. His lips were soft and they tasted like the sparkling champagne they had served earlier. I felt light and free, like a bird in flight. My heart filled with love and I heard the rapid beating of Jace's heart, beating in time with my own racing heart. I found comfort in that sound and I melted into Jace's arms. I thought about the things that had happened that led to this moment. This perfect moment. Jace pulled away slightly, his breath fanning me.

"I love you," Jace said. I giggled.

"You said that already," I said and Jace smiled and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It seemed worth repeating. I love you, Clarissa Fray... Morgenstern, whatever your last name is. I will always love you, forever and always," Jace said. I slipped my hand into his.

"I love you too, Jace Herondale, forever and always," I said as the flower closed, sealing our vows of love forever. Jace smiled and reached to kiss me again as the world continued on around us. It's a funny thing; Love. It comes when you least expect it, but when you have it, it becomes the thing that you need the most.

-~**Fin ~-**

* * *

**And that's the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. Sorry if describing the dress was crappy. I'm not exactly a fashion expert. Thank you and Good Morning, Evening or whatever the time in your side of the world is. Bye! **


	25. Important AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hello! It's me! I'm sorry for disappointing you with this author's note, but I have decided that since people loved the story so much and wanted a sequel to the story, I'll make one. It will be called What Happened to Goodbye and it may have the same amount of chapters as Along for The Ride. Now to make it worth your while reading this author's note, I'll give you what the story is about. So, the sequel is set about three years after Along for the Ride. Both Clary and Jace have graduated from Yale Law School, (Clary was in advanced placement and graduated at 16 at the same time Jace did) Their families, including Clary's adoptive parents throw them a welcoming party, but the festivities is cut short when Jace's parents and Clary's adoptive parents announce that they are getting divorced. So, that sort of affects Jace's life and part of Clary's. Then, Jocelyn tells Clary that she's pregnant with twins. And if that's not enough for you, Carrie and Joshua both die in a tragic plane crash (I felt kind of sorry to do that, but well, I had to do it to make the story work. I know I'm evil and I'm not proud of it). In a letter that they both wrote before they died (I know it's weird that they did that, but when I started writing the plot, I put that they had a premonition) they named Clary and Jace as the guardian for not their one child or their two children. But their TRIPLETS!. Remember when I said that Carrie was pregnant in the epilogue? Yeah, well she gave birth to triplets. And the gist: this all happens in the first three chapters of the story. There's more twists in the story, but you're just going to have to read it to find out. So, your turn, What are your thoughts on the sequel? Is it bad, good or horrible? It'll be up either on August 5, 2013 or August 6, 2013. BYE!**


End file.
